Together We are One
by Fluff-chan
Summary: What if Rin fell through the well? Who would she meet? Maybe a new friend for her and maybe even for Sesshoumaru. Please Review my first fic. OMG , IT is chapter 16 00
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer- I will NEVER EVER own Inuyasha........

This is my first fic SOO BE GENTLE.....in reveiews....

  


"Rin wants to go pick flowers. Can Rin go pick flowers for Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin looked

up at Sesshoumaru with big pleading eyes. She wanted to make him happy

and smile but he never seem to do.

  


"Go ahead. Jaken go with here." Sesshoumaru watched them set off to a big

flower field full of sakura blossoms. He smelled something in the 

wind. "_A youkai, and a strong one_." He ventured into the forest leaving Jaken and Rin behind.

  


Rin looked back to see Sesshoumaru leave. "_Why does Rin always have to stay with Jaken_?"

She looked over at the demon toad and saw he was fast asleep. "This is the

chance for Rin to find really nice flowers for Sesshoumaru!"

  


She skipped merrily through the field. Soon she came to a shard of a jewel. She picked it up and thought nothing of it and put it in her pocket to give to Sesshoumaru later. 

She looked round and round for the perfect flower

for Sesshoumaru. Rin walked on into a nearby forest. She heard something in the bushes.

  


"Jaken is that you?" Rin turned around to find herself face to face with a

giant spider demon. "Kaaaaa!!" She screamed running through the 

forest, searching for a place any place to hide.

"Jaken! Sesshoumaru-sama!"

  


Then she saw it. "_A well._" She looked back to see how far behind it was. 

"_If Rin hides in the well, Rin can wait till the spider is gone_."

She climbed over the wells edge and grabbed onto the ivy that climbed

the walls of the well. "Rin can hold on for a while. Rin can do it!'

Suddenly the spider jumped onto the edge of the well knocking Rin off

her holding place. She fell and kept her eyes closed tightly and strangely kept on falling. 

"_Why isn't Rin hitting the bottom_?"

She opened her eyes to find her self floating in a strange place. 

Around her was a collection of bones from every demon imaginable.

"_Where is Rin? _Ahhh!"

  


Rin found herself face down in the dirt. She looked around the well.

It looked like the same well from before but..

"A ladder? Rin must climb up and investigate."

  


Rin climbed up and found herself in a little house structure.

"This wasn't here before."

Rin opened the door to the outside. Around her was a family shrine.

"Where is Rin? SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!"

Rin cried and looked up at the sky.


	2. The Meeting

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha, and never will (even though I want to)

A/– Okay people, the chapters will be longer, I PROMISE! ^.^6

I have much of the story done, all I have to do is divide it into chapters. AND GET TROUGH THIS WRITER'S BLOCK....but you can read a lot before you get to that part. ^^

Enjoy....^_^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


"Milika, please come out of your room. Lunch is getting cold."

"I AM NEVER COMING OUT." Milika stared out the window in her room.

"Why did this have to happen? Why did they have to...die?"

Milika looked at the picture of here family. Her and her mom and dad

and her little sister were all at the beach. Milika and her sister, Kilia, were 

laughing as they buried their parents in the sand.

  


"Milika, honey come on out. You have been in your 

room ever since you got here.I know it has been hard ever since the accident

but life goes on"

  


"Sorry, aunt Tiama but you will never understand how I FEEL!"

This felt weird to her. Yelling at her aunt. She loved her aunt

but she didn't love her aunt as a mother, as her mother. She slowly got up

from her bed and made her way to the kitchen where her aunt was sitting there

with a tub of Ramen noodles sitting in front of her.

  


"Sweetheart I am sorry if I got you angry. It is just I

never had a real daughter so I don't know how to....."

  


"It is alright aunt Tiama I think I'm just still am adjusting." Milika picked

up her fork and poked at her noodles and twirled them about. She didn't want to come here,

she wanted to stay in her old town but her aunt insisted in moving with her

to Tokyo. "It is a change for the better."

  


"Milika, are you not hungry? OH DEAR! I am late!"

  


Milika looked at the clock. It was 12:30, her aunt was suppose to be at the office at

12:25. "_Late as usual. That is Aunt Tiama's way."_

  


"Honey, I am sorry but I got to go. I will be back at eight at the least.

Remember you go to school on Monday so make sure you

have everything. Bye!"

  


Milika watched as her aunt rushed out the door. " Well what to do?

Hey it is a sunny day! Why don't I go out!" She tried to put on a false smile and walked outside.

"Gosh this isn't helping much."

  


She looked across the street at the shrine. Milika remembered her aunt said a girl

her age lived there. "Might as well get to know her, I guess."

  


She walk up the multitude of steps to get there. She got to the top and looked around 

and saw a sign. "Sorry, went out for a day come back soon to shrine shop." 

  


"Well there goes my purpose of coming here down the drain." She looked around 

and suddenly heard a faint crying.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!"

  
  


"What!?" Milika looked around to find the crying noise. Soon she found a small 

girl with black hair wearing a yellow and red checkered kimono huddled against a small building.

She walked up to her and spoke to her soothingly .

"What is the matter sweetie? Did you lose your 

mommy and daddy?"

  


Rin looked up at the young lady with big eyes. She looked like a 

nice lady with curly brown hair and soft blue eyes. It reminded her of her...

"Mommy?

  


Milika looked back at her. "What did you say?"

  


"Oh Rin sorry." She sniffed back some of the tears. "Rin thought you

looked like my mommy." Her tears started to come back again.

"Sesshoumaru." She whispered.

  


Milika looked at Rin. "_Okay she seems to be looking for her_

_daddy I guess?"_

" Rin? Are you looking for your daddy ?"

  


"No, Rin looking for her Sesshoumaru."

She looked back at Milika with big pleading eyes.

Milika took Rin and picked her up.

"_She is such a sweetie. I got to help her find her dad..I mean Sesshoumaru_."

"Okay, Rin my name is Milika ,where was the last time you saw Sesshoumaru before you got lost?"

  


"Rin was picking flowers with Jaken...."

  


"Who is Jaken?"

  


"Oh he is just a little toad who watches me while Sesshoumaru goes away."

  


"_I hope that is her imaginary friend."_

  


_"_Well Jaken fell asleep and Rin went to find a really special

flower for Sesshoumaru-sama and then a spider demon.."

  


"A spider what?"

  


"Demon. It chased Rin into a well and Rin fell and found herself in a 

different well. Rin climbed out to find where she was and Rin was here."

  


She couldn't believe that story could she? Milika looked at Rin

with amazement. "So that is what happen?" 

Rin looked up from her arms a smiled. "Yep. Oh and Rin found this pink sharp thing." She 

dug into her pocket and took it out. Milika felt a strange power coming form the jewel.

She thought nothing of it and asked, "Rin will you show me the well you came out of?"

"Sure. Then Rin might get back to Sesshoumaru !"

She jumped down from Milika's arms and grabbed her arm and showed her the well.

  


Milika looked down the well and looked for maybe a door or something 

that might have brought Rin here. 

Rin looked at Milika "Can Milika be Rin's new mommy?"

  


"Um, Rin don't you have a mommy?"

  


"No, she died."

  


Milika saw sadness in Rin's eyes. "_She is just like me_" Milika

thought. She gave Rin a big hug. "Rin, I know how you feel and I guess I will be your

mommy for now until we find your dad er.. Sesshoumaru."

  


Rin gave Milika a hug back. "Thank you,.... Mommy."

Rin then turned around and lean over the well trying to figure out 

how she got here.

"Kaaaaa!" Rin lost her footing and fell.

"Rin!"

  


Milika grabbed her little arm but the force of the 

fall pulled them both down.

"_Oh gosh please don't let us break something."_

  


Milika waited to feel the force of impact of the ground but instead she opened her eyes to find herself floating. 

"Oh gosh! Rin are you okay?"

  


"Yeah , Rin was here before. See all the bones?"

Milika secretly wished she did fell and this was just a dream she was having.

Suddenly they hit the ground.

"Owww!"

  


"Rin are you okay?"

" Rin landed on her foot and now it hurts."

Milika saw the tears in her eyes and picked her up and brushed the dirt off 

her. They made up the side of the well climbing with

ivy. Rin scuttled out first followed by Milika.

" Rin do you know where we are?"

  


"Rin is back!"

Rin ran around smelling the flowers and the air. Milika smiled at her. 

"Milika has to meet Sesshoumaru.... Milika would like him."

Rin grinned slyly.

"Okay, let us find him then."

Milika hoped that Rin just wanted to meet her father or whoever

he was, but the why she was talking about being her being Rin's mommy scared her.

  


"Rin there you are you little brat!" Milika turned around to see a little toad like 

creature carrying a staff looking thing. She looked at him in amazement.

"I guess that... that is ..."

  


"Jaken!" Rin wrapped her arms and gave the little toad a hug. She hated him

but was glad to see him.

"Rin, why did you run off, Sesshoumaru would have my 

head if anything happen to....Who are you." Jaken looked up at Milika with

an angry look.

  


"Oh, sorry I'm Milika. I helped Rin get home..and...."

"She is Rin's new mommy!" Rin blurted out. She couldn't help it. She 

was so happy.

  


"What are you talking about you stupid little..."

  


"Hey, don't call her that! She is just a little.."

  


"Shut up you human." Jaken yelled. He didn't needed to 

hear any more rubbish from her.

Milika was furious. How dare that little whatever he was talk like that!

  


"Listen here Jaken you need to learn some..WATCH OUT!"

Milika saw the huge spider behind Jaken coming fast.

"RUN!!"

Milika picked up Rin and started to run as fast as she could

trying to keep away from the giant spider.

  
  
  
  


"Give the shard to me!"The spider shrieked.

Milika looked back in amazement. It could talk?"

Then Milika remembered the pink shard Rin showed her earlier.

"Rin , give me that pink shard. I have an idea."

  


Rin tried to dig the shard out of her pocket and handed it to Milika.

"Here you go, but what are you going to do with it."

Milika took a quick sprint and tried to get as far ahead as possible.

She searched for a tree and took Rin and put her as high as she

could put her. 

"Stay here I will be back for you soon Rin. _At least she would be safe."_

She left as quick as possible with the spider demon close behind her.

Out of the bushes, another spider demons pops out sensing the jewel

shard also. 

  


Rin looked out onto the field, seeing the spider demons getting closer to her.

"Mommy Milika!" Rin screamed.

The other spider seeing a nice meal near him gave up on the jewel and scattered toward

Rin. It got to the trunk of the tree and Rin tried to climb higher but her hands

were too small to grip the big branches. She looked down in

horror as the spider made it's way up. 

"Kaaaa!" She screamed.


	3. Savior

A/n~ Thank you all who reviewed so far....I really appreciate it. I am just warning you all, I am not a really great writer (like in description), BUT don't worry, I will get more descriptive as I go along~ Arigoto ( I don't think that is spelled right, so if anyone can tell me how that is spelled I will GREATLY, appreciate it)

Now....ON WITH THE STORY.....*do dee do dee do dee do* Gomen, all that I left you guys at a cliffhanger last chapter.....^.^6

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


"She was just here Sesshoumaru-sama but a spider took after her

and that woman."

  


"Why didn't you go after her you toad?!" Sesshoumaru could smell her

scent it was mixed in with that musky smell of those spiders.

"_She's close._"

  


He flew off into the direction of the scent. He saw Rin. She was screaming at the spider demon climbing the tree after her.

  


"Sesshoumaru!"

Rin eyes gleamed with terror as the spider tried to pierced her skin trying to get Rin as 

a tasty morsel.

  


Sesshoumaru grabbed his whip and split the spider to pieces before it could 

harm Rin. "Oh Sesshoumaru! You are here!"

She reached out to him as he grabbed her with his only arm.

  
  
  
  


Rin was so happy, she was back Sesshoumaru was here but..

"Sesshoumaru you got to help her!"Rin squealed as she pointed to Milika .

"_Why should I help her, she is just another human _," thought Sesshoumaru

but he saw Rin's pleading eyes he knew what he had

to do and growled as he leap off the tree 

leaving Rin to go help this human.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


_"How did I get into this? Why me?" _ Milika stared into the creatures eight

beady eyes. 

"Give it to me." The spider demon shrieked. Milika tried to dig the

shard out of her pant's pocket.

"Oh don't worry, you need not to get it out. I will eat you

along with the jewel."

Milika grabbed a nearby branch and whacked the spider in the head but 

it only broke in to pieces.

"Heh, heh, you think a little branch would effect me, a demon?"

"_I am going to die, ain't I?"_

  


Milika looked out into the field to see if Rin was still in

the place she left her. She was there but she was looking up in the sky, 

like watching for someone.

_"What is she looking for?_ Ahhhh!"

The spider sank it's fangs in Milika's leg.

"There now you won't squirm as much

when I eat you!"

  


Milika felt her eyes getting drowsy. All she wanted to do is close her

eyes just for a bit. She could accept that she was going to 

die, couldn't she? Then she remember, Rin. How

was she going to help her find Sess... 

"AHHH!"

  


The spider made it's move. It moved in for the first bite. Milika

covered her head trying to protect her self but she 

was just too sleepy. 

"KNOW TO EAT YOU UP!" it shrieked.

  


Milika opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out, the 

poison started to take over her entire body. Suddenly, in

a blinding flash the spider was spliced into two and standing behind it was a 

tall, white figure, with long hair. Running up behind him was Rin!

  
  
  


Milika had to close her eyes she felt the poison going to her head.

Everything was swirling. Before her world went black, Milika thought

to herself, "_Is that Sesshoumaru?"_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

  
  


"Kilia, Mom, Dad, where are you?" Milika was running through her house looking

through all the rooms for her family. "Are you here?" she screamed.

Suddenly she saw her aunt with a grim look on her face. 

"They are gone. They died."

"No , it can't be. They were just, Mom, Dad, KILIA!"

Milika broke down into tears.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


"Milika, are you having a bad dream? Mommy, are you okay?"

Milika slowly opened her eyes to see Rin sitting next to 

her.

"You were crying. Do you feel better?"

She pointed to Milika's bandage leg. "Rin helped bandaged it."

She smiled. Milika looked around. She was in the forest leaned up against 

the tree and there was a fire in front of her.

  


"How did we get here Rin?" Milika didn't remember much

after the spider was destroyed. Everything was black except for the nightmare she had.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru brought us here."

Rin reached behind her a brought out a piece of fruit.

"You want one? Rin picked them herself." 

"Sure, I am a little hungry."

  


Milika and Rin nibbled at their fruit.

"Um, Rin, was Sesshoumaru the person who saved me?"

"Yeah, Sesshoumaru sliced those spiders into two."

Rin yawned, she had a exciting day.

"You tired Rin?"

"Yeah, Rin very tired."

She got up and sat in Milika's lap and started

to close her eyes.

"Milika?"

"Yeah?'

"Rin is glad you're her mommy.'

Milika smiled and closed her own eyes.

"Me too Rin."

Soon they were both asleep by the fire but being carefully watched by someone 

in the trees, Sesshoumaru.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	4. First Feelings

Sesshoumaru looked down from the tree at Milika. Her and Rin were snuggled

together against the large tree behind them. He thought to himself,

"_Stupid girl, whoever she is." _He thought back when Milika trying to fend

off the spider demon with only a branch. "_ Thinking she could maybe get out_

_of that situation, what a fool." _

Then Rin started to whine a little bit, probably from a bad 

dream, Sesshoumaru thought. He noticed though Milika's grip on Rin

tightened. 

"_ That girl is very protective of Rin , though, almost like..." _ He didn't finish the thought.

Sesshoumaru leaped gracefully down from the tree and silently walked over

to the two sleeping figures. He smelt Milika's scent as he got closer.

"_ She almost smells like, that strange girl that is always with Inuyasha....but how?"_

Sesshoumaru then noticed the strange clothing she wore. She had blue tough material

pants, almost like a very weak armor. One pant leg was ripped due to the spider 

encounter. On her top half, she had a long sleeve, purple shirt one, that was almost 

stretchy. 

He fingered the strange pants until he heard a sound.

"Ow." It was a soft and painful noise that came from Milika.

Sesshoumaru backed up a bit so if she woke up he could make a run for it.

Milika, still half asleep, twisted her leg into a more comfortable position.

Another soft, "Ow.", came from her. 

Sesshoumaru reached for some herbs from his pouch. He carefully bandaged the wound 

again, and spread some herbs on the wound. Milika twisted a bit but still

was asleep. As Sesshoumaru made his way up, Milika, half asleep, rose up into a sitting 

position, and with half closed eyes looked at Sesshoumaru. 

"I am dreaming," A yawn came from her, "ain't I?"

Sesshoumaru, deciding to play along, quietly said , "Yes, this is a dream." 

Milika, in an almost intoxicated state answered, "Oh...okay." She stopped and got a 

closer look at Sesshoumaru.

" You know what?.......You look like that Sesshoumaru guy, person who...saved me."

Milika, with her eyes barely opened, smiled and said, "I have to thank him."

And with that Milika's head started to fall forward. Sesshoumaru caught it,

"_ What a strange girl she is..."_

Milika's head landed on Sesshoumaru's cloak tail. She snuggled her head into it, 

and quietly said, "So snugly soft...." With that Milika feel back to a deep

sleep. 

Sesshoumaru slowly put Milika back down next to Rin before her or Rin woke up.

He shook his head as he looked back at them.

"_Humans, what is it about them?"_

He slowly turned away and made his way into the forest.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Mommy Milika ....Time to get UP!"

Milika slowly opened her eyes to find Rin sitting in her lap bouncing.

"Yawn, Rin what it is morning already?"

Rin nodded her head. Milika slowly got up not sure whether her leg would

still hurt or not. When she stood her leg didn't even wince with pain.

"Rin, what did you put on my leg, it feels better already?"

Rin looked up at Milika with a puzzled look.

"Rin only put on a bandage on your leg."

Rin got on her knees and looked at the wrapped leg more

closely."Someone changed the bandage and put some herbs on it."

Rin got a big smile on her face. Milika wondered who the heck could

that be. Her and Rin were the only two by the fire and she didn't 

remember anyone coming to her and changing her bandages.

Suddenly Milika remembered, "_Could it be, no it couldn't._

_I didn't see that Sesshoumaru guy anywhere last night. It was just_

_me and Rin, wasn't it? But, no that dream, could that have been him?"_

"Rin, do you know where Sesshoumaru is?"

"Oh, Sesshoumaru -sama is......right there."

She pointed ahead to the same tall white figure, Milika saw before but this

time, she could clearly make out his features. His long silver hair, the almost

emotionless face, and that big fluffy tail thing over his shoulder.

"_What is he, he is like..an angel?"_

Rin ran up to Sesshoumaru and grabbed his clothes.

"Where have you been? After you took Milika and Rin here, you disappeared."

Sesshoumaru looked down at the Rin. Rin smiled at him. 

" Milika is okay now. She says her leg feels better."

Sesshoumaru looked at the human. She had scared yet astonished look on

her face. He was amused. 

"Are you scared, human?"

"No, it is just that...you look..different and my name is Milika."

"That is because I am a demon not a lowly human."

"But, you're not, like the demon who tried to kill us, I mean you saved us."

Sesshoumaru looked at the human girl. She lost her scared expression, instead she

wore a caring and smiling face. 

"Oh, thanks for saving my life."

Sesshoumaru didn't know what to do. No one ever thank him before

except for Rin but she was a little girl. Also he had never saved anyone but Rin

before. 

"You're welcome."

Milika wanted to melt right then and there. There was something about

Sesshoumaru that just made her feel all good inside. She smiled back at him.

Sesshoumaru just looked back at her. "_Okay, Milika you are getting way over your head here. Remember you have to find your way back home."_

Sesshoumaru started to go back into the forest._ "What am I doing with this human anyway? She is just like the rest of them. " _Rin started to go after Sesshoumaru. "No Rin you and her stay here." With that he was gone_. _Milika glared back at him and said softly to herself, "MI_LI_KA! He could at least called me my name."__

Rin ran back to Milika. "At least Rin and Milika will have fun." She giggled.__

Milika looked at Rin. "Rin, you know I need to go back home. My aunt is probably looking all over for me."

"No, Mommy Milika, you have to stay with Rin and Sesshoumaru."

"Rin I am really sorry, I would stay with you but I don't think he likes me that much."

Rin started to get tears in her eyes. Milika couldn't bear to see Rin like this. She was her daughter after all, wasn't she?

"Rin, how about maybe I will go home and you come with me to tell my aunt where I have been. Then I will work out something and come back with you? I don't think Sesshoumaru would mind us being gone for a couple of hours." 

"_Besides he left me and Rin by ourselves. I don't think he cares that much."_

Rin looked back at Milika and sniffed. "Okay."

Milika picked up Rin. "Now let us find that well. Do you know where what direction that the well is?" Rin looked around and spotted the field of sakura blossoms. She pointed her finger.

"That way." Then the two were off. They walked through the field and picked flowers as they went. Rin put them in Milika's hair. After walking for a bit, Rin spotted it.

"There it is."

Milika slowly walked up to the well with Rin behind her. She reached in her pocket and found that she still had the pink shard in her pocket. "_For some strange reason, I think this helped us get here." _ She put the shard away. "Okay Rin ready to go?"

"Yep." With that they slowly made their way into the well.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Inuyasha, I have to go home."

Kagome was trying to convince him to let her go home so she could go to school. They weren't having much success in finding shards so she just wanted to go home and rest. As she got nearer to the well Inuyasha began his ranting again.

"I don't see why do you have to go to that stupid school place anyway. Why can't you just stay here."

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha.

"You want me to stay?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms and frowned.

"Maybe." he said under his breath.

Kagome smiled at him. "Well, I ..."

Then she sensed it. A jewel shard, and it wasn't that far away.

Inuyasha looked at her and knew. "Come on let's go."

Kagome climbed on Inuyasha's back. As they made their way , they got nearer and nearer to the well. Strangely, she sensed the jewel was near the well.__

"Inuyasha, I think it is in the well."

"The well? Why would it be in the well?"

"I don't know, but it is in there."

As Inuyasha got to well he jumped into it. 

"Where is it?"

Kagome couldn't believe it. She felt the jewel going to the other side, in her time!

"Inuyasha we have to go through the well."

"What?"

"Go through the well to my time."

"Are you trying to get home?"

"No seriously I sense it."

With that Kagome and Inuyasha went through the well to Kagome's time. Unknown to them a little surprise would be waiting on the other side.


	5. Back Through the Well

A/n~ Oh, my......guess I forgot to put a disclaimer on my last chapter...oops. Well, I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTER's (except Milika...I own her) Thank you all for the reviews, they helped me so much in revising and editing my story. I LOVE YOU ALL ^^..... I will try as I might to have at least a new chapter everyday or every other day, but don't take my word on it....I have school. .

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  


"Okay Rin you go up the ladder first." Milika and Rin had made it to the other side. Now all Milika had to do was calmly tell her Aunt Tiama what happen. She would believe her, right?

As Milika got to the top of the ladder she felt the ground below her rumble a bit, like someone was trying to get to their side of the well!

  


"Milika, what is going on?" Rin felt the rumbling too as she made her way to the top of the ladder. 

"Hold on Rin I will be up in sec."

Milika quickly made her way out of the well. Just then she heard voices from inside the well

"Yeah, right Kagome. The jewel wasn't on this side. You just wanted to get home."

  


"No, I still sense it. It is out of the well now." Kagome just didn't get how someone or something could get on the other side of the well. She thought herself and Inuyasha were the only two who go through.

  


Milika picked up Rin and started to run. They were after the jewel too? It must be some more demons coming after them. She ran through the shrine which she saw the family was home now. Then she quickly made her way down the steps. "_ I got to get to my house!"_

  


Inuyasha saw the girl running away as he and Kagome made his way out of the well. He started to go after her. _"That girl may be a demon." _But then he saw her carrying the little girl. The little girl was strangely familiar and as he got closer to them he smelled the both reeked of Sesshoumaru. _ "How the heck that could be?"_

  


Milika looked behind her and saw a boy in a red haori after her. He reminded her of Sesshoumaru but almost younger. As she reached the door to her house she found that her aunt was not home. _"Where did she put that extra key?" _She hurriedly look for one in the secret place. She looked under the doormat and found it. She unlocked the door and rushed Rin inside and locked the door behind her.

  


Inuyasha did not get it. Why would a they go into a house from Kagome's time? Unless they were from Kagome's time! He began to push on the door to try to knock it down.

  


"Inuyasha, don't! You'll scare them. I don't think they are demons or they had the jewel."

  
  


"Why did you sense it then?"

  


Kagome didn't know why those girls were near the well in the first place but she had a feeling they didn't want to do any harm.

  


"I don't know, maybe I needed to go home."

  


Inuyasha was fed up with this. He knew they had a jewel but then again they were in Kagome's time?

"I don't care. I am going to get it."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Milika looked out through the front window. He was still there! Why won't he go away? Rin looked out the window too. "Hey! Rin recognizes them!" Rin remembered countless times when Inuyasha crossed Sesshoumaru's path and they always got into a fight. Rin had always watched from afar with Ah-un. She also remembered Sesshoumaru saying something about him being his half-demon, human brother.

  


"Who are they?"

  


"Rin, remembers, that person right there. He is Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru's brother...Rin thinks."

Milika looked at Inuyasha. Yes he did resemble Sesshoumaru a bit but he did had those dog ears. Dog ears??

Suddenly, Milika had an idea!

"Rin, is Inuyasha a dog demon or something like that?"

"Yeah."

"I will be right back." Milika remembered something her friend gave her a long time ago for a present. She hoped it still was there in her box! Milika ran up to her room and rummaged through a old shoe box that she kept friend stuff in.

"Here it is ." Milika pulled out a shiny silver whistle. "This should keep him away."

She ran back down the stairs to the window. Rin was still watching Inuyasha. Every time he looked in the window she would wave and giggle. Rin saw Milika with a shiny silver object.

"What is that, Mommy Milika?"

Milika grinned a little. "An answer to our problems." She slowly opened the window a crack.

Inuyasha looked and saw the window cracked a little.

"Hey, you come out you wenches!"

Milika couldn't stand people calling others names. She yelled out, "Hey Inuyasha! I have something to say!"

Inuyasha looked at the girl yelling out the window, "What...how did you know....what?"

Milika blew on the dog whistle with all her might. Of course you couldn't hear a thing except for Inuyasha.

"Holy crap, what the hell is that ..." With that Inuyasha fell to the ground trying to cover his ears from the horrid sound. Kagome ran up to Inuyasha.

"What is the matter?"

"The sound..." Inuyasha felt like he was going to go deaf.

"Inuyasha, let us go."

Kagome slowly helped Inuyasha up from the ground and up to her house. Inuyasha knew he saw that little girl before. He had to tell Kagome but for now he could hardly think with that ringing in his ears.

Milika looked on in amazement. It worked, the whistle actually worked! Rin looked at her with a big smile. "Rin thinks Inuyasha will leave us alone for now." Milika looked at her and smiled back. Then Milika heard the front door open.

"Aunt Tiama!?"

"Milika is that you sweetie?!"

Milika ran to greet her aunt. She missed her a bunch, what was she going to tell her? She couldn't tell her what really happen, could she?

"Milika, where have you been? I have looked all over Tokyo for you. I was about to call the police but then I heard some commotion over at our house and maybe thought you were home, and you were!"

Milika felt her aunt's tears hitting her cheek. Then Rin entered the room. She had a shy look on her face.

Aunt Tiama looked at Rin. "Um, hello there." Rin ran up behind Milika and hid behind her pants. "Milika, who is that little girl."

"Oh , Aunt Tiama, that is Rin." Rin replied quickly, "Milika is my mommy."

Aunt Tiama looked at Milika with a confused looked. "Milika what is going on?"

Milika had to think of a way to stall anyway then she looked at the clock .

"Aunt Tiama, your late."

"Oh dear look at that! Now Milika when I get home, I better get an explanation for.."

She looked at Rin, "Well, I better go. See you."

With that Aunt Tiama was out the door. Milika looked down at a very dusty and dirt caked Rin. "Say Rin you look a little dirty, how about a nice hot bath." Rin eagerly answered. "Okay."

With that her and Milika went down the hall to start her bath water. 

"Oh Rin after the bath, have you ever watch TV?"

Rin shook her head.

"Well after your bath, I think we are going to do just that."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sesshoumaru looked all around. _"They were just here before, where did they go. Why should I care anyway, they are just....." _Then he started to remembered. Rin's laugh and that smile that Milika gave him when she thanked him. _"Damn these feelings!" _Suddenly he caught sight of something. A bird youkai about to swop down in attack but Sesshoumaru merely glanced at it once and then tore it to shreds in a sec. Something feel out of the demon though. 

_"It is a piece of the jewel." _Sesshoumaru really had no need for it for he was powerful enough already but he kept it anyway. Suddenly he caught a scent in the wind. "_It is Milika's and Rin's." _He quickly flew in that direction until he came to a well. The scent also went down in there also was the scent of, _"Inuyasha." _ He thought what his brother would do to the girls if he found out they were with him. _"Why do I worry about them?"_ Sesshoumaru gave a slight growl and jumped into the well to find them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Don't you just love cliffhangers? Tehehehehehehehehehe.....don't worry I will update ASAP!

^.^ Thank you again for reading........


	6. Someone to Fill the Void?

A/n~ Thank you all! For the reviews and such! I really appreciate them all. I really want to thank all those people who offered to be a editor for me. I really appreciate it, but I really want this fic to be done by me. But thanks again!!!! ^.^

  


Okay, now people, on to the story.............I think you guys we either hate this chapter or end up hating it. I hope you like this!!!

  


Disclaimer~ I WILL NEVER OWN INUYAHSA!!!!!!! OKAY PEOPLE I THINK WE GOT IT!

I ONLY OWN MILIKA!!!!!!!! THAT IS ALL! I WISH I OWNED INUYASHA ALONG WITH THE REST OF THE WORLD, BUT SADLY I CAN'T....

Almost forgot that disclaimer................^.^6

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
  
  


Milika looked at Rin who was engaged in the television. She sort of regretted showing her the magic of TV. It was turning her into a vegetable. Milika wanted to take Rin to the park but what if that Inuyasha person showed up again? She didn't want to put Rin in any danger and wasn't really that good of a fighter. Oh, heck she had to take a chance.

  


"Rin, you want to go outside? Maybe to the park?"

Rin nodded but still kept her stare on the TV. Milika quickly clicked it off. Rin jumped off the couch. "Okay." Milika searched through some of her old sandals and put them on Rin. They went out the door with Milika keeping a close lookout for any danger.

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome quietly closed the door behind her room. Inuyasha was in there sleeping and Kagome was afraid to make any sound because now his ears were quite sensitive. Kagome put earmuffs on his ears to hopefully block out any sound. She tried to tiptoe quietly out in the hall but suddenly one of the board squeaks.

  


She then heard Inuyasha calling from her room. "Kagome ..I need to talk to you."

  


Kagome quickly ran back to her room to where Inuyasha was on her bed.

  


"What is it, Inuyasha?"

  


"That little girl, she reminded me of you know, that kid that is around Sesshoumaru."

  


"You mean Rin, but how can she get here?"

  


"I don't know but that girl who was with her also had the scent of Sesshoumaru on her."

  


Kagome could not figure out what was going on. That girl must have lived here, she ran straight to a house had got a key to get in. But how did she know Rin? And how did she get that jewel shard.

  


Then Kagome remembered. A week ago her mother was talking to this lady who just moved in. She and her niece had moved from a small town in the country. They had moved because of the death of her niece's mother, father, and little sister. The lady said her name was Tiama and her niece's name was Milika. Tiama apologized for her niece not there because of her sadness was keeping her in her room and given her mother a picture of her niece.

  


Kagome ran to the kitchen and found the picture. She ran back and showed it to Inuyasha.

  


"Is this the other girl?"

  


The picture showed a girl about Kagome's age with soft blue eyes and curly long hair she had a big smile on her face.

  


"Well, I be, that is the wench."

  


Unknown to both Inuyasha and Kagome, very angry looking Sesshoumaru was making his way down the shrine steps. Inuyasha caught whiff of the scent but thought nothing of it. Thinking it was just the two girls he had just found earlier.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


Milika pushed Rin high in the swings. Rin was having the time of her life. There was children everywhere and this place had so much fun stuff to play with.

"Wheee! Higher Milika!"

  


Milika gave Rin another hard push. They had been at the park for a while now, and is was almost time for supper. All the kids started to go home. Milika decided it was time to head home as well. She slowly stopped Rin on the swing.

  


"Rin it is time to go. It is almost supper time."

  


"But Rin wants to play a little bit more." Rin looked up at Milika with big sad eyes.

  


"I guess we can stay for a ...."

  


Rin took off for the monkey bars. Milika ran after her in pursuit. Rin grab the first bar and swung over to the next one. Milika tried to follow but she was horrible at monkey bars and fell after the second bar. Rin laughed and jumped down.

  


"I stink at these bars, but you are pretty good at them."

  


Rin smiled at the complement but then slowly frown. "Rin wishes Sesshoumaru-sama could see me."

  


Milika almost forgot that she didn't tell Sesshoumaru that she and Rin were going to be here. She wondered if he would be angry at her. 

"Well, Rin, maybe we should go back. I think Sesshoumaru is probably looking for you."

  


With that Milika and Rin got up from the ground and turned around to find Sesshoumaru sternly looking at the both of them. Milika almost fainted from the surprise. Rin was happy as usual.

  


"Sesshoumaru-sama! Did you see Rin? She can go across the monkey bars, see? Rin ran up to the monkey bars and climbed across. Sesshoumaru face did not change a bit. He looked at Milika who was smiling at Rin. When she saw him looking at her, she quickly wiped the smile from her face. Milika looked at Sesshoumaru, "Hi, Sesshoumaru, I..I .." For a strange reason she couldn't finish. His golden eyes were looking straight at her almost cutting her in two.

"I'm really sorry." She looked quickly down at her feet. Why was she feeling like this? This was the person that saved her life but he looked so..mean.

  
  


"You should be sorry. I had to come to this..place." He looked at Rin who had stopped climbing the monkey bars. She ran up behind Milika and looked at Sesshoumaru.

"It isn't Milika's fault." Sesshoumaru glared at Rin in surprise. This was the first time she had ever opposed him.

  


Milika quickly added, "Look Sesshoumaru, I had to come here. I had to tell someone where I was. I'm sorry if I scared you." She shouldn't of said that.

  


Sesshoumaru gave her a look. "I, a demon scared? That is not possible." He looked at Rin. "Rin, come. We are going back." He looked back at Milika. "_I do not need to see that girl again." _ He turned around and started to slowly walk away. He needed to get out of this place. There was too many humans and it was so, strange and different. 

  


Milika saw Rin almost about to cry. She didn't want to leave Sesshoumaru or Milika. She saw her eyes start to tear up. Milika decided to do something.

  


"Hey Sesshoumaru, before you leave can you come over my house, Rin needs to have supper." She saw Rin's face light up with happiness. Milika hoped he said it was okay. Maybe he would even let Rin stay with her. 

  


Sesshoumaru didn't need to deal with this. Milika was just a human. He could care less about her couldn't he? He saw Milika's pleading eyes and halfway smile. "_What is with that girl and that smiling? That is all she seems to do!" _He looked ahead and quietly answered.

  


"Rin, we can stay just to you get......."

  


Rin broke in with her happiness. She started jumping up and down like a grasshopper. She grabbed Milika's hand and ran with her up to Sesshoumaru. She walked between the two. Milika smiled as Rin skipped along. Milika quickly grabbed a glance at Sesshoumaru. "_Why does he always have that emotionless face. I wish I knew what he was thinking..or feeling. What am I doing? Am I having ........feelings for Sesshoumaru??? Dear, I hope not, I mean he is a DEMON!" _Sesshoumaru felt her looking at him and quickly stared back. Milika quickly looked down and started to get red in the cheeks.

"_Gosh, Milika get a grip. I mean look I'm blushing!"_

Milika quickly kicked a rock in front of her to get her attention to something else. 

  


Sesshoumaru couldn't believe what he was doing. What was happening to him? Was he losing his mind or something rather? He stared at Milika's long curly hair and sniffed her scent. She had a very sweet smell to her. Milika quickly looked up to find Sesshoumaru looking at her. _"Is he doing what I think he is doing?" _

  


The walked for a while until Rin saw the house in the distance. 

"There it is!" Milika reached in her pocket and took out the key. They walked up to the front door and went in. Rin was bouncing off the walls.

  


"Sesshoumaru look at this place! It is so neat!"

While Rin was showing Sesshoumaru everything, Milika went into the kitchen to heat up some leftovers. Suddenly the phone rang. She heard Rin yell in surprise.

  


"Rin don't worry it is just the phone, remember?"

  


"Oh yeah. Don't worry Sesshoumaru you don't have to hurt it."

  


Milika looked in the other room and almost laughed. There was Sesshoumaru fist raised to smack the heck out of it. Milika quickly grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

  


"Milika sweetheart, I am very sorry to leave you like this after you just came back but I have to go out of town for a meeting tonight. It was an emergency."

  


"Do you need anything, clothes, or stuff like that?"

  


"Nope, always keep some with me in the car."

  


Milika giggled. "You never know. Well I hope you have a good meeting, Aunt Tiama."

  


"Milika, don't forget school is tomorrow. Bye honey."

  


Milika forgot, school! What was she going to do? Oh heck she could figure out something by tomorrow. Right now she had to cook supper.

  


Sesshoumaru looked around the house. What was this place? It is so different. He watched Rin become engaged in this box that showed pictures. He wasn't that easily amused. He walked around and looked the entire house and came upon Milika's room. He walked into it and was overcame by her scent. He sat on the bed and found a book filled with pictures. He became so fascinated with them. They were paintings that were so.....real, more interesting, they were of Milika.

  


Milika finished heating up the leftovers and called Rin to the table. She came running in and sat right down in front of her plate.

  


"Hey Rin where is Sesshoumaru?'

  


"Rin doesn't know, last time he was walking that way." She pointed down the hall.

  


Milika left Rin eating her chicken and rice to look for him. She was surprise to find him in her room. 

  


"Um, Sesshoumaru, are you hungry?"

  


Sesshoumaru was surprise to see her standing there. He didn't even notice her coming.

  


"No, I don't care for human....food."

  


"Okay." Milika saw him looking at something. "What are you looking at?"

  


"Nothing."

  


Milika recognized her family photo album. She had it for years. She sat down next to Sesshoumaru. He was surprised that she just sat next to him.

"Oh, this is my family." She pointed out to the picture of them at their old house after it just got painted. "That is me, my mom and dad and that is my little sister, Kilia."

  


Sesshoumaru looked at the little girl in the picture. She resembled Milika quite well with the same blue eyes and brown hair but it was a bit shorter. He pondered why maybe he didn't see these people, around here.

"She looks just like you."

  


Milika smiled, "Yeah everyone use to say that." She started to feel all sad again. Everyone use to say how they were almost like twins, only different in age. Nobody said that anymore. Milika didn't want to cry. She couldn't cry in front of Sesshoumaru. She didn't 

  


Sesshoumaru saw the tears forming in Milika's eyes. What was the matter with her now? Why did he care anyway? "_But she is different, than other humans. For some strange way, I like her_."

  


"Milika?" Milika looked up from the floor. Did she hear her name? And, in a caring way? She looked into his eyes.

  


"My, family, they ...they are dead. Dead because of ME!"

Milika broke down in tears after that. She couldn't stop them they just keep coming, tears of anger, tears of pain, tears of sadness, and tears of guilt.

  


Sesshoumaru saw Milika in great sadness. He couldn't stand this, to see Milika in this much pain. Like last time he couldn't stand to see her twisting and turning in her sleep from the pain of the bite on her leg so helped her. He had to help her, he was too use to the smiles she always given him. Not these tears.

  


He wrapped his only arm around her and hugged her to his chest. Milika just kept on crying and saying, "It was all my fault." Through her tears. 

  


Milika started to feel Sesshoumaru's tight grasp around her. Was he really doing this? 

  


Sesshoumaru calmly whispered in her ear, "No it isn't Milika." Milika slowly wrapped both of her arms around Sesshoumaru. She wanted to. She started to feel better. He gave her this calming feeling that everything was going to be all right.

  
  


Milika rubbed her head deep into his clothes, trying to breath normally. 

He whispered into her ear, "That is right, breathe deeply and slowly, Milika, it will make you feel better." He stroke her long hair. Milika concentrated on Sesshoumaru's breathing to make her own match his. Slowly but surely their breathing almost calm as one person. 

  


Milika felt she could stay like this forever. She slowly lifted her head from his clothes and her blue eyes met his golden ones. They both looked at each other for quite a long time. Sesshoumaru brushed a bit of hair away from Milika's cheek. Sesshoumaru quite like this feeling, the feeling that Milika gave him whenever she was around. 

  


Sesshoumaru quickly realized what he was exactly doing. "_Am I really doing this?"_ He quickly released his grasp from Milika, but surprising to him, she hung on.

Milika felt almost happy again. She could fill the void left by the absence of her family. Maybe, just maybe, Sesshoumaru and Rin could fill the emptiness.

  


She almost could.... Milika slowly raised her head up and put her lips to Sesshoumaru's cheek and gave him a small kiss.

"Thank you so much."

  


Sesshoumaru was speechless. He wanted to comfort her and then Milika ended up kissing him. He just looked down at her and smiled....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


*fuzzy feelings* 

  


I love moments like those!!!!!! Tell later all! 

Happy reading! 


	7. A Little Friction at a Slumber Party

A/n~ Sorry my readers if I kept you waiting. I once again want to thank you all who reviewed. YOU ARE MY REASON WHY I WRITE ^^. Okay now to the story!!!!! 

*Remember Milika and Sesshoumaru just had a nice fuzzy moment.....

Readers~AWE! 

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Rin was staring at the empty plate in front of her. Where was everybody? Milika had been gone for 10 minutes. She slowly got up from her chair. "Milika!! Where did you go?" Rin ran down the hallway. She then saw Milika and Sesshoumaru together in Milika's room. Rin grinned slyly.

"Milika, what were you doing with Sesshoumaru, was Mommy Milika and Sesshoumaru..."

  


Milika had to stop Rin, "Rin are you done with supper?"

  


"Yep"

  


Sesshoumaru slowly stood up. "Then we can leave."

  


Milika looked at Sesshoumaru, what was this guy's deal? One moment he can be caring soul then all of a sudden he does a one eighty.

  


"Sesshoumaru, you can stay the night. I mean it is almost dark and I think Rin is tired."Milika looked at Rin.

  


"No, Rin not tired but Rin want to stay with Milika!!" Rin jumped into Milika's lapand hugged her tightly. She gave Sesshoumaru a pouted look. 

  


Sesshoumaru did not know what to do. He wanted to get out of this place but Rin wouldn't come. Now he didn't know what to think of Milika. She kissed him! But only because he comforted her while she was crying. She didn't like him or anything like that. Did she? _"WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME!_ _I LOVING A HUMAN? That is not possible, besides she is just here for Rin's sake. Yes, that is what she is, Rin's watcher."_

  


"Sesshoumaru, if you don't want to stay you don't have to. I just thought..." Milika really wanted them to stay. She hopefully can maybe even convince Sesshoumaru to let her go back with them to that place.

  


Sesshoumaru looked at Milika and Rin, and gruffed out, " I guess just for.."

  


Rin's frown went straight to a smile. "Oh Sesshoumaru! You will have fun!" She jumped from Milika's lap and wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru's legs. He gave her a small pat on the head. 

  


Rin looked back at Milika, "Can we have a slumber party? I saw one on the T.V. thing and it looked fun!" 

  


Milika giggled, "Sure why not. So Rin, you want to do manicures and everything like that?"

  


"Don't forget about doing Rin's hair!" She looked up at Sesshoumaru, "Rin and Milika can do Sessshoumaru-sama's hair."

  


"I don't think Sesshoumaru would like that very much Rin. He can just watch. So Rin let us get our pj's on!"

  


"But Rin doesn't have any....pj's?"

  


"Not to worry, I have plenty that are about your size." 

  


Sesshoumaru looked at Milika, "I will be out there." He headed out to the living room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Milika looked down at sleeping Rin. She was plum tuckered out. Rin had managed to do Milika's hair in braids and Milika had put Rin's hair in curler's. After that she did Rin's nails and then right now Rin was watching a movie before she fell asleep, head in Milika's lap. 

  


Sesshoumaru looked at the two girls sitting on the couch while he himself was sitting in an armchair. He had been quite amused as the two tried to catch him to do his hair, but after a while it got old and he convince Rin to do Milika's hair and not his. 

  


Milika meet his glance. "I'm glad you decided to stay." She gave him a big smile.

  


Sesshoumaru just stared there, with his thoughts somewhere else...

  


"Sesshoumaru? What is the matter?" Milika's look changed to concern.

  


He glanced at her with his usual, cold, hard stare, " You, a human wouldn't understand.."

  


Milika started to question him, "What is it that I, a human wouldn't understand?"

Sesshoumaru became quite annoyed with Milika, his patience wearing thin.

  


Milika looked straight at Sesshoumaru, "I really want to know, we can maybe talk." She ended her saying with a small grin.

  


Sesshoumaru had enough of this girl, poking into his personal space. A demonic growl rumbled in his throat. "Will you stop the smiling, it is quite an annoyance, and next time, I might not take it as well."

  
  
  
  


"Sorry." Milika quicky covered her smiled. _"Gosh, what was with him. I mean didn't he comfort me, and I kissed him too. What is his deal. It seems every time you try to get close to him he kind of shoves you away."_

  


"I guess I will go to bed now" Milika clicked the T.V. off and slowly lifted Rin up, and started to head down the hall to her room. She stopped and turned to Sesshoumaru. _"Hold back the tears Milika, don't be a crybaby."_

  


_"_You don't have to be so mean like that." She quickly turned around as the tears started to come, silently this time and shut her bedroom door behind her.

  


Sesshoumaru saw the tears coming from Milika's eyes as she left. _"That human cries and smiles constantly. Why did I even comfort her in the first place_? _Don't tell me that I also inherited father's compassion for humans too? I am going home now with or without Rin. Why do I need her as well?"_

  


As Sesshoumaru opened the door he heard a soft noise coming from inside the house. He opened the door a crack but quickly shut it. "_What is the noise?" _He quietly stepped through the hall to Milika's bedroom door. He stood outside and listen with his sharp canine like ears.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


After Milika laid Rin down in her bed, she also laid down and tried to sleep, but still her hurt tears kept coming which woke up a startled Rin. 

  


"What wrong Milika?"

  


Milika looked at Rin through her misty eyes. "Nothing it is just Sesshoumaru...you should go back to bed it is late." 

  


Rin sleepily, rubbed her eyes and said, "I can't."

  


Milika gently picked up Rin and cradled her as best she could. "Rin is it alright if I sing you to sleep?"

  


"Uh huh.. That okay." Rin started to get sleepy again.

  


Milika begin to quietly sing her favorite lullaby her mother use to sing.

  


"_May I always be there,_

_for you every step you take._

_You might not see me,_

_but listen to the wind, _

_and you will hear me speak._

_I may not always see,_

_eye to eye, _

_but our hearts will always feel,_

_heart to heart,_

_for you and me are together,_

_forever as,_

_one."_

Sesshoumaru listened to Milika's voice overtook his ears. He could hear nothing else but that song she sang. He started to have that feeling again, the one when he and Milika were hugging. Then his conscience kicked in, "_Why did you treat her like that? What she ever do to you? All she has done is try to saved Rin's life. Why are you doing this?"_

  


Milika slowly heard the door open behind her. She slowly put Rin down on the bed and turned around to find Sesshoumaru.

  


Milika turned back around and quietly whispered, not to wake Rin up, "Sorry, if I woke you up, I was trying to get Rin back to sleep. Well, got to go to bed I got stuff to do tomorrow." She wrapped her robe she wore tighter around her shoulders prepared for what Sesshoumaru might say.

  


Sesshoumaru saw Milika shaking with fear. _" Did I do that? I scared her that much with just saying that?"_

  


"Milika, I'm sorry if I scared you, that is just my nature I'm a demon. _Gods did I say that?"_

  


Milika refused to turn around and looked at him. She got up all her courage and said,

"So you mean it is your nature to go around threatening people, I don't know why I even lik...." Milika stopped her self.

  


Sesshoumaru was shocked. Did Milika almost say she liked him? No one ever said that to him before. Of course there was Rin but Rin looked up to him but does Milika like him maybe even dare he say, loved him?

  


Milika kept her stare on the wall in front of her. She didn't care anymore. Sesshoumaru probably was plotting how to kill her right now, she thought. 

  


Sesshoumaru still saw Milika quaking in her robe. He had to put an end to this. 

"Your voice, was beautiful. I never heard anything that beautiful before."

  


Milika stopped shaking. He said that? Milika never heard anyone say that about her voice like he had before. She felt his hand on her shoulder. It was a nice firm grip, she started to get a funny feeling in her gut. 

  


He turned her harshly around almost scaring Milika. Then they looked at each other face to face almost seemed to be trapped in each other's gaze. Milika looked in Sesshoumaru's golden eyes. She could see almost into his soul. All the pain and anguish. The loneliness and guilt. The sorrow and joy. Milika was totally trapped into his hypnotic gaze.

  


Sesshoumaru looked into Milika's sea blue eyes that seem to tell a million things. All the sadness and rejection. The caring and thoughtfulness. The love. Sesshoumaru never ever thought anyone could feel like this. This feeling that everything was alright. Nothing mattered except them.

  


Sesshoumaru slowly stroke Milika's cheek. Milika felt her whole body go numb. She still had her eyes caught in his gaze. She rubbed her cheek lightly on his hand. He leaned down close to her ear and quietly whispered, "I may not always see eye to eye, but our hearts will always feel,

heart to heart." 

  


Milika quietly whispered, "Sesshoumaru..."And a small tear trickled from her eye. "I'm scared, I never felt like this before."

  


"Don't be scared,." He leaned into her until they were almost nose to nose. "I am with you."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


Inuyasha quietly got up from his sleeping place on the floor. Why did he keep smelling Sesshoumaru? He had to be here. At first Inuyasha thought it was just those two girls who were around Sesshoumaru but now he wasn't sure anymore. 

  


He walked quietly to the open window. A small wind swept through carrying a strong scent of Sesshoumaru. He quickly slipped through the window to follow it. It lead right to that girl's house. _"What is he doing there? He must have those two wrapped around his finger doing whatever he wants. Why is he like that?"_

  


Then Inuyasha started to remember all the things Sesshoumaru had ever said to him. How he insulted him, degraded him, treated him like dirt, and how he always talked about compassion being a weakness. He could just....Then Inuyasha, started to lose himself in the hatred for he had for his brother. Inuyasha tried to hold his demon self back but the anger was overpowering and his eyes glowed a hatred red and the strips started to graze his cheeks once more. He then bounded off following the stench, to the house to finally rid himself of his brother. 

~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Milika felt his warm hand upon her cheek. She leaned close to him and he embraced her with his arm. Sesshoumaru put his face in her hair. The scent in her hair was almost intoxicating. 

  


Suddenly, a youkai's scent overtook Milika's. Sesshoumaru took his face out of Milika's hair and looked out the window. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop was his brother, Inuyasha, but he was in his demon state. Sesshoumaru let go of Milika while Milika also looked out the window.

"_Darn it, did he almost kiss me....hey what is that?"_

  


She saw the same guy Inuyasha, as before, but he seemed different than from before. Sesshoumaru looked Milika in the eye. "Milika, take Rin and go to the well. Inuyasha needs to be stopped before he kills, he is not himself in this state and will kill anything that gets in his way. NOW GO!", he growled.

  


That woke Rin up. She was still a little sleepy and didn't know exactly what was going on.

  


"Sesshoumaru-sama..what is happening?" 

  


Milika quickly picked up Rin still in curlers from her bed.

  


"Rin, we need to go, there is trouble."

  


She wrapped her up in her robe and turned to Sesshoumaru, "Be..." Sesshoumaru stopped her. "GO!" He didn't want them to get hurt. With that Milika ran out to the back door. She turned around to look at Sesshoumaru calmly going to face Inuyasha. He looked back her standing still staring at him.

  


Milika almost felt him say through his eyes, "_Don't worry, I'll be okay." _With that Milika made her way to the shrine to the well.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Oh my, look, another cliff hanger....... ^^ 

*ducks all the objects thrown at her*

  


Opps, almost forgot again. *clears throat*

Disclaimer~ I, Lauren, DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, OR ITS CHARACTERS! I OWN ONLY MILIKA, SO PEOPLE DO NOT SUE! . 


	8. The Clash of the Brothers

A/n~ Sorry peoples, It looks like the chapter output will be a bit slower now. I am still working on the chapter after this one. I WILL TRY MY HARDEST TO GET THESE CHAPTERS OUT, because I know how it is to be reading and reading at a regular pace and then the writer has a writer's block (like I had on the next chapter) and you don't see the next chapter for a month. Okay, I am rambling, aren't I? Now onto the story! But first.......THE DISCLAIMER!

  


I, Lauren, will never ever, ever, (you would think people would get the picture after the first few chapters...) Own Inuyasha or its characters....I only own Milika!(who me thought up all by myself in me little head)

  


Now.....onto the story!!!!!

  


*Remember, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are about to kick one another's (can I say ass? I guess so, this is rated PG-13) ASS!

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Sesshoumaru looked Inuyasha in the eye. "Not the same little brother?"

  


Inuyasha growled back. "You will die."He cracked his knuckles. 

  


He leaped at Sesshoumaru claws thrashing wildly through the air. Sesshoumaru easily avoided him making Inuyasha crash into a pile of garbage cans making Inuyasha even madder. He glared his red eyes toward him. "Must kill you."

  


Sesshoumaru barely dodge Inuyasha coming from behind him. Sesshoumaru kept his calm and grabbed his whip and swung it near Inuyasha's head hoping to snap him back to reality. Inuyasha grabbed the whip cutting his hand but he still held on. Sesshoumaru was amazed that his brother showed not even a bit of pain. Inuyasha then swung the whip over his head almost taking Sesshoumaru with him. Sesshoumaru let go of the whip letting it smack Inuyasha in the face.

  


Inuyasha did not even wince at the whip hitting him. Sesshoumaru knew in Inuyasha's demon state, he had no sense of reality, he just wanted to kill. For once Sesshoumaru thought this might be a hard battle.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*

  


Milika ran up toward the shrine steps, glancing back every few minutes to see what was happening. Rin, still halfway unaware of the situation at hand, struggling from Milika's grasp screamed. 

  


"SESSHOUMARU! Milika, Rin has to go back and help Sesshoumaru! Let us go Milika!"

  


Milika stopped and let Rin down at the top of the steps. She didn't know what to do! "_Milika! Get a hold of yourself! Sesshoumaru has taken care of demons before. This will be a snap! But why then , am I getting this worried feeling?"_

  


"Rin, Sesshoumaru told us to go back to the well. He wants us out of harm's way."

  


Rin's eyes started to get misty eyed. "What about Sesshoumaru? Will he be all right?"

  


"Well, sure, haven't you told me that Sesshoumaru has battled with Inuyasha before?"

Rin looked up at Milika. "Inuyasha was never like this before, he now really mean." She buried her head in Milika's shirt. "Rin is scared." Milika tried to muffle Rin's sobs. "It will be okay." Milika hugged Rin tightly and saw the battle, it seemed they were both evenly matched but something was telling Milika it wouldn't be for long.

  


Milika hesitated whether to go down the well or stay here and witness the fight. Just then she noticed a couple of the houses lights lit up. After that she saw people leaning out the windows seeing what was happening. A few screamed and made a dash for the phone.

"Oh crap, that is all we need is the police."

  


"Milika, what is the police?" Rin had never heard of them before.

  


"Well, let me say that if the police come, we are going to be in quite a bit of trouble." Milika started to hear the sirens in the distance, getting closer every minute. Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her. Milika turned quicky around, finding her face to face to the girl that was with Inuyasha before. Milika slowly backed away to Rin.

"Stay away from me!"

  


Kagome look out into the street to see Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru fighting. She noticed the change in Inuyasha also.

  


"Oh gods, he is not himself." She covered her hand over her mouth. Then realized that Sesshoumaru was there also.

"How did Sesshoumaru get here?"

  


Milika was surprised that she knew him. Kagome looked straight at Milika.

"Milika we need to talk."

  


"How do you know my name?"

  


"Your aunt came over here once, and gave us a picture of you since you weren't yourself."

  


Milika then realized who she was talking to. It was that girl who her aunt told she lived here at the shrine.

"Your Kagome....but how, how do you know Inuyasha?"

  


"How do you know Sesshoumaru?"

  


Milika started to get flustered. "You would never believe me."

  


"You wouldn't believe me either, Milika."

  


Rin got up from her sitting spot and hid behind Milika. She recognized Kagome from before. She was always with Inuyasha. Rin gave her hand a tiny wave.

  


"Rin? How did she get here?" Kagome couldn't believe this, how did Rin get here too.

  


Milika and Rin both answered, "The well." Kagome was about to speak when suddenly Milika notice the police cruisers pull up. 

  


"No, the police are here." Milika started to get a gut feeling in her stomach when she saw the police get out and saw the two demons fighting. She could hear the commotion from below.

  


" What in the blazes is that!?"

  


"I don't know but better phone in for backup."

  


Kagome started to get worried as well. "Oh my, what are they going to do to them? I don't think they realize what they are doing."

  


Rin started to cry again. "What is Sesshoumaru-sama going to do?" She looked down at the fighting brothers. She started to run down the steps to Sesshoumaru. She was going so quick, Rin's curlers started to fall out. Milika ran right after Rin, almost falling in her bare feet. 

"RIN! Stop!"

  


Kagome didn't know what to do. Should she help Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru? Inuyasha wasn't in his normal self. She had to help Sesshoumaru, even though she hated him something fierce. He did protect Rin and Milika, so he couldn't be all that bad. 

_"I need to get my bow." _Kagome then made her way back to her house to get the bow.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Sesshoumaru eyed Inuyasha intently, ready to block anything he threw at him. Inuyasha made another wild punch, eyes glowing madly. His face covered with an evil smile.

"Come on Sesshoumaru, don't you want to play?" 

  


Sesshoumaru dodged it but barely this time. He started to notice all the humans gathering around in machines with blinking lights. 

"_What are these humans think they are doing?"_

  


Sesshoumaru caught whiff some scents in the wind._ "They are Milika's and Rin's but I told them to get out of here." _ Sesshoumaru escaped the thought and blocked Inuyasha's blow with his only arm. 

  


Rin made it down to the street where all the police were. She started to go out to Sesshoumaru, but Milika was there to catch her. 

"Rin, don't go out there. It is dangerous!" She grabbed Rin and held her arm. A police officer looked over and shouted,

"Ladies stay back! This is a stand off. There is soon to be some firing going on if these guys won't stop this." He grabbed his handgun out of its holster and aimed. 

  


Milika looked up at Sesshoumaru. He was hardly even noticing what was going on. It seemed all he was focus on was the battle. Milika had to warn him. 

  


"SESSHOUMARU!" Milika screamed at the top of her lungs. Milika watched to see if Sesshoumaru heard but there was no response. Rin looked out and screamed also but it didn't work. Milika started to walk out, followed by Rin, the two wove in and out of the cops and cop cars trying not to be seen. 

  


Then Milika took Rin and picked her up. She then ran with all her might to near Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were fighting. _"I hope this works." _ Milika then heard behind her.

  


"Ready, set, FIRE!!!" Milika knew it was too late. She cover Rin's body with her own, hoping to protect her. 

  


Sesshoumaru looked behind him and saw both Milika and Rin. Also he saw the swarm of humans with a strange sort of weapon behind. Forgetting all about the fight he flew to were Milika and Rin were. He had to save them.

  


Milika felt a warm body cover her's as she heard the police shoot. She looked up to see Sesshoumaru hugging them both close as the police showered them with an array of bullets. Milika screamed, "Sesshoumaru, what are you doing!? You are going to get killed." 

  


After the shooting stopped, Milika heard the police gasped in awe. 

"It didn't make a mark on the both of them."

  


Milika looked up at Sesshoumaru. He glanced down at her with both golden eyes. She was in shock, "Are you okay?" Sesshoumaru slowly got up then helped Milika and Rin up. 

"I don't get hurt that easily with those human weapons ." He stared back at Milika,

"I thought I said to go back to the well."

  


Milika looked down at her feet. "Rin and I were worried." Rin hugged Sesshoumaru around the legs. "Can we go back now?" 

  


Sesshoumaru than remembered. _"Where did Inuyasha go?"_ He looked around everywhere but didn't see him anywhere. Suddenly Sesshoumaru felt something he never felt before. A fist went straight through his body spilling blood everywhere. Rin stood back and Milika screamed. Milika looked behind Sesshoumaru to find Inuyasha evilly grinning. He pulled his fist back out of Sesshoumaru making Sesshoumaru almost fall.

  


Everyone gasped at the sight. Milika started to get very angry and yelled,

"INUYASHA, STOP IT!" 

  


Inuyasha turned around a looked at Milika with glowing red eyes and those stripes on his cheeks. He looked at her and wanted to kill her without even thinking about it. Milika looked back in horror, and as Inuyasha was about to make a strike, a very weak Sesshoumaru grabbed Rin and Milika out of harm's way.

  


Milika held on to Rin with all her might while Sesshoumaru struggled to hold her with his one and only arm. Milika felt the blood soaking through her robe as Sesshoumaru's wound bleed. She tried to put pressure on it but nothing seemed to help. She couldn't see how he could take all of this pain. 

  


Sesshoumaru flew his way to the top of the steps. He then fell to the ground in pain and exhaustion. Milika got quickly up and tried to help him. He growled at her and shouted, 

"GO! You be safe in the well!"

  


Milika started to tear up and screamed, "Not without you!" Rin started to cry also. Sesshoumaru was about to scream at them again but then Inuyasha was at the top with them. He slowly walked up to Sesshoumaru lying on the ground. 

  


His eyes glowed, "So, I guess I have the privilege of killing Sesshoumaru and his little party." He cracked his knuckles and laughed. Sesshoumaru tried to get up but he was so tired and his body needed to given a chance to heal itself. Inuyasha was about to strike when a voice was heard in the distance...

  


"SIT! SIT! SIT" Inuyasha face than slammed to the ground three times so hard it knocked him out. 

  


Kagome ran up to Milika. "I think that should take care of him for know. You better get out of here though before the police gets suspicious."

  


Milika looked back at Kagome, she wasn't that bad after all, "Thanks." 

  
  


Sesshoumaru started to get up again but started to buckle, Milika grabbed his arm.

  


"Sesshoumaru, are you going to be okay?" 

  


Kagome watched as the three figures slowly made there way to the well. "_Should I stop them?"_Her gaze then fell upon the unconscious Inuyasha. "_I should go after them, but they aren't doing anything." _A sigh escaped her and she went over to Inuyasha. 

  


Sesshoumaru slowly started to walk to the well, without a word coming out of him. Milika and Rin ran up to him. Milika tried to let him lean on her as a support. 

"I am fine Milika, I can walk by myself."

  


"No, you are not." Just then Sesshoumaru stumbled and Milika tried to hold him up. 

"See, you are hurt bad, I don't know how you even survived that."

  


"I am a demon, remember? I am a lot stronger than you human creatures."

  


With that all of them made it slowly down into the well and onto the other side. Sesshoumaru lifted both Milika and Rin out and followed.

Sesshoumaru then felt his wound. It was bleeding again and much worse than before. It was because of all the work he was doing and not getting any rest. He tried to not let Milika or Rin notice so they wouldn't get so worried but then he started to feel weak in the knees. He slowly kneeled down and held his hand to his wound. 

  


Milika turned around and ran back to him with Rin following behind her. 

  


"Sesshoumaru, let me help you." She put her arm to his chest but he pushed it away. 

  


Milika started to get irritated. 

  


He looked at her. She was kneeling down next to him, with her blood stained robe and pajamas and then he gave her a weak smile.

"Milika, I don't want to get blood on you." With that he blacked out and his head grew limp.

  


Milika caught his head and Rin ran over and cried into Milika's blood soaked robe. With tears in her eyes, Milika slowly leaned down, and whispered into his ear, "Please don't die Sesshoumaru ......don't leave us, I don't want to be alone again."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Okay, I do horrible at action scenes.....but me love to do the intimate ones!!!! ^.^

Hoped you enjoyed this long chapter.....It not too bad of a cliffhanger, is it?


	9. Getting Better

A/n~ Wow, people are actually liking my story!!!! I want to thank all the reviewers! And the people who read and do not review (I love you too, but not as much ^^ j/k) This chapter goes out to the little angel who sent me and e-mail, getting me motivated to write this chapter. ~.^

  


Disclaimer~ me will never Inuyasha......never EVER!

  


* I big gomen-nasi goes out to the fans who could not sleep, due to the fact they wanted to see if Sesshoumaru would live or not. ME SORRY FOR SLEEPLESS NIGHTS!

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Milika looked down at the earth below here. She gripped the two headed dragon's mane hard with her hands and looked at Rin and Jaken calmly sitting on the dragon's back. She hated heights. Why was she doing this? She quickly remembered when she saw Sesshoumaru's limp body in front of her. "_We got to get to the castle. Sesshoumaru needs to get better."_

Milika gave Jaken an impatient look.

"Jaken, how far is Sesshoumaru's castle anyway? Sesshoumaru really needs some help."

  


"Will you stop griping girl, it is only a bit away." Rin slowly made her way towards Milika, and snuggled up next to her.

"Are you afraid of heights, Mommy Milika?"

  


Milika slowly nodded. Rin smiled, "Milika need not worry, Ah-Un is flies very good and never falls.."

  


Milika grip's suddenly became tighter on Ah-un's mane. Her look turned towards Sesshoumaru in front of her. "_ I hope he is okay. I am actually glad Jaken found us, then we can get Sesshoumaru-sama some help."_

Milika squinted in the distance, then she saw the castle coming quickly upon them. It was a majestic gray stone masterpiece. The ivy and vines intertwined, almost in a dance. Milika thought it almost came out right from a fairytale. Ah-un made a soft landing right in front of the castle.

  


Milika slowly got off of the dragon. Then the sun made a peek, right at the horizon.

"_I stayed up all night, didn't I."_

  


Rin slowly slipped off, still in the pajamas Milika gave her. She started to rub her eyes as sleepiness overtook her. Milika slowly picked her up and held her to her shoulder as Rin rested. Milika looked behind to see Jaken getting off also. He walked ahead and tapped the huge door with his staff. The doors slowly opened. Milika gazed in wonder at the gray marble spiral staircases that climbed their way to the ceilings. Jaken kept on walking and muttered,

"His room is at the top." 

Milika gave a questioned look to Jaken.

"How are we going to get him up there?" Suddenly, like an answer, Ah-un came trudging through the door. Amazingly, the door was so big that his dragon body fitted through the door. Rin sleepily pointed to the top of the stairs and yawned, "Rin's room is up there too..."

  


Milika slowly made her way up the stairs, every once and a while looking back to see Ah-Un trudging behind her. Jaken eyed her suspiciously,

"You can stay in Rin's room." 

  


Milika finally came to the top of the stairs. Rin slowly slipped off of her and she gently grasped Milika's hand in her own. "Rin's room is right here." She pushed open a wooden door.

Milika gazed at Rin's room. It seemed like it hadn't been occupied in a while.

Rin glanced at her and Milika's pj's. Both were blood soaked from the wound Sesshoumaru had acquired from his fight with his brother Inuyasha. 

  


Rin went to a small dresser in the corner of her room. She pulled out a small red and yellow checkered kimono. She quickly stripped herself of the bloody clothes and threw on her kimono. She shuddered as she put the old pj's in a pile on the floor.

"Rin doesn't like blood. It gives her bad memories."

  


Milika looked at the dresser. "Don't suppose you have one my size?"

Rin shook her head. "Sorry, Rin only has Rin sizes."

  


Milika took off her robe. "_ At least my robe took in most of the blood. My pajamas look, not too bloody, I think."_ Milika shivered a bit when she disposed of her robe. Rin jumped into her bed. Milika followed her. Rin clutched on to Milika's hair, like a little girl would a doll, and quietly asked, "Does Milika think Sesshoumaru would be alright?" 

Milika heard Rin start to snuffle. Milika quietly answered her back,

"I think, he will be okay. If I had you around, I would be sure to live to see the next day with you."

  


Rin slowly grinned, "Do you really think Sesshoumaru would say that about Rin?"

  


Milika slowly cradled Rin and whispered, "I am sure."

  


Both fell asleep, to the bright rays of dawn crawling in the window.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


"Inuyasha, you need more ice." Kagome protested. Both her and Inuyasha went back through the well after the little "incident" with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Kagome was trying to put more ice on Inuyasha's head after the rounds of sits she gave to him to stop his rampage.

  


Inuyasha frowned and went up to sulked in a tree holding the ice pack to his head. Kagome sighed and made her way to have a seat with Miroku and Sango. Shippou joined them and made a seat on Kagome's shoulder.

  


"So did you two see anybody come through the well last night? Like maybe Sesshoumaru...."

  


Both stared at her. "Sesshoumaru! How in the heck did he get through the well?"

  


Sango stared at Kirara on the ground sleeping. "Kirara was a little bit antsy last night but she didn't go after anything though."

  


Kagome looked off in the distance, "I wonder where Milika is..."

  


Both Miroku and Sango looked at her with questionable faces. Miroku commented, "And may I ask who is Milika? Another young maiden in need of Miroku's assitance?" He grinned while Sango bonked him with her boomerang as she had done about a million times before.

  


"Nope, sorry Miroku, I think she has already her guy."

  


Inuyasha, still angry, sulked down from the tree and demanded.

  


"I don't know why the wench is hanging even around him. I mean he hates humans. Okay maybe not Rin, but she doesn't count."

  


Kagome glared at Inuyasha, " You just can't admit maybe your brother can get a girl and you can't even decide on one!"

  


Inuyasha became flustered and shouted, "What do YOU MEAN?!?!" He winced, for he knew it was coming."

  


Kagome quietly said, "Sit."

  


Shippou laughed as Inuyasha went down to greet the earth, yet again.

  


Kagome then got serious. "We have to find Milika. She has an aunt, and if she goes missing, I mean, what would happen if people find out about the well??? I t would be horrible."

  


Miroku glanced at Kagome, "And how do you propose we get her back from the all powerful, Sesshoumaru?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


Milika squinted her eyes slowly open. It was still daylight, the sun rays coming through the windows. She looked over at sleeping Rin. She carefully got up from her resting place, and recovered Rin with the blankets. She quietly tiptoed and sat down on the floor. She pondered what to do next. "_ I want to go and see Sesshoumaru, to see if he is okay. But maybe I should change my clothes. They are beginning to reek!" _ Milika study the room closely and saw the one door that lead out to the hall. Then she discovered another door. It was near the bed she was sleeping in.

  


Milika quietly got up and walked to the door. She slowly pulled on the handle, hoping not to wake Rin. The door began to squeak, and Milika stopped. She slowly began to open the door once again, carefully this time, and quietly made her way into a dark room. 

  


Milika could barely make out anything in the room except, "_A dresser!"_ She quickly ran to the dresser, in hopes to find something, anything to wear. Milika rummaged through the drawers till she came upon a shirt with long, bell like sleeves.

  


Milika quickly stripped herself of the bloody pj's, both shirt and pants, and rolled them in a bundle and set them atop the dresser. She felt a cold air tickle her bare skin. She quickly put on the shirt. It went down, almost to the bottom of her knees. "_Gosh this is more like a dress."_She took a sash she found and tied it around herself. Milika felt a cool breeze again and turned around to see, barely visible in the dark room, an outline of a, window? 

  


Milika went to the window, to find a strange shades covering it. She tugged at the various strings until, the shades zipped up, revealing the light from outside. "_That is better." _Surprising to her, she found a large mirror right next to the window. Milika slowly inspected herself in the mirror, until she finally realized something. " This is Sesshoumaru's shirt!" She quietly exclaimed. Milika looked into the mirror once again. To her surprise, there was a large bed, and in it, none other than, "Sesshoumaru.." Milika whispered quietly. Milika slowly walked up to where he laid. 

  


Sesshoumaru laid on the bed. Milika noticed a finely wrapped bandage around his bare chest. Milika took the tip of her finger, and traced the well developed muscle lines. She grinned as she thought, "_He got some muscle, going on."_ She glanced at his face, swearing she saw a slight smile escape his mouth. Milika was surprised at this.

  


"_Is he still sleeping and dreaming? Or did he really feel that?"_

  


Milika slowly sat herself on the edge of the bed next to Sesshoumaru. She gazed at him for a long time. She had to get it out. Confess it all. She took a deep breath, and quietly said,

  


" Sesshoumaru, I want to just, thank you. For everything. I almost died, not one but two times, and....you saved me. I mean, at first I have to admit, I was a little frightened, well, to find out that you were a demon, but heck you....you..are not all that bad. You have Rin who seems to follow you everywhere, you are like almost, a father to her." Milika gathered up the last of her courage to summon the last bit of words out of her mouth.

"What I mean to say is, that I lov... I mean care about you." She couldn't say the love word, not yet should she say it. She glanced once more on his sleeping form.

  


"_He had to be sleeping. I was hoping he just had his eyes close."_ Milika signed and slowly got up from the side of the bed, but something kept her from getting the rest of the way up. She looked down and there, wrapped slightly around her waist was Sesshoumaru's tail. 

  


Milika slowly gasped, "_I thought that was a cloak to wear, IT IS HIS TAIL!"_ She wanted to get loose of the tail because of the feeling it gave her through her spine. It made her shiver. Milika tried to get up again. Sesshoumaru's grasp, was still there. 

_"Gosh darn it, why won't he let go?" _Milika slowly took a hold of his tail and unwound it from her waist and laid it gently next to him.

  


Milika carefully got up from the bed, not to wake the sleeping Sesshoumaru. As she made her way to the door that connected both rooms, she heard a slight cry. It wasn't loud nor soft but almost like a whimper. Milika turned around to see Rin right behind her. She looked at Sesshoumaru with sad eyes. "Sesshoumaru-sama looks badly hurt." Milika could soon see tears slowly forming in her eyes. 

  


Milika slowly kneeled next to the tearing girl. "Hush, Rin. It is okay. Sesshoumaru will be fine. Come here." Milika grabbed a small wooden chair and pulled it near Sesshoumaru's bed. Rin hopped right into Milika's lap and kept her stare intently on Sesshoumaru. Milika combed her fingers through Rin's hair, trying to comfort her, like she use to do the same for her own sister. Milika sighed as she remembered. 

  


Rin looked up at Milika with a questioning face. "Milika, do you have a mommy and daddy?" Milika looked down at Rin solemnly. "I use to have a mom and dad and even a little sister." Rin wondered why wasn't Milika with her family now. Rin questioned, "Where are they now? Rin didn't see them at your house."

  


Milika looked straight off, into space trying to remember that horrid day...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


"Milika does this dress look okay?" Kila whined, as ten year olds regularly do. Milika sighed. Kila was really getting in her nerves today and Milika didn't have the time for it. 

"Kila, it is fine we are just going out to dinner for your birthday, that is all." Milika flopped on her bed, looking in the ceiling, hoping it would do something interesting.

  


"MILIKA! You need to get dress for dinner." Kila squealed right in Milika's ear. Milika took her sister by the hair and screamed back, 

"DON'T DO THAT" Milika looked to see tears forming in Kila's eyes. Milika tried to shush her before those words escaped her mouth, but it was too late.

"MOMMY!" Kila screamed, "Milika hurt me!" Milika grinded her teeth and prepared for the worse.

  


Milika's mother and father both stepped into the room. Milika's father had his eyes in a hard cold stare and Milika's mother angry face was made even worse when her hateful words came through her mouth. "Milika, why do you always do this? You use to love Kila but now all you do is fight with her." Milika bit her lip in attempt to stop the tears. With that she ran off, looking for anywhere to hide from them. 

  


Milika came to the hall closet and hid it. She let the tears flow silently and laid down. She hated her family. Period. She slowly fell into a slumber.

  


After what seem like a few moments she awoke, to silence. Milika opened the door and looked around calling out, "Mom, Dad....Kila?" She wondered the halls looking for her family. Surely, they would have called for her if they were going to leave, would they? Milika called all around, until she heard the front door open. Milika ran to the sound. She found her Aunt Tiama, with redness in her eyes. She threw her arms around a stunned Milika, "Thank the gods you are alright." 

  


Milika gave a questioned look at her aunt. "Why wouldn't I be? Hey, where is Kila and them?" Aunt Tiama's eye's again filled up with tears. "They're gone...."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rin gave Milika a questioned face and quietly whispered, "What happen to them?"

  


Milika remembered her aunt telling her , that her mom, dad and Kila went looking for her. For they did not know where she was. They took the family car and started searching the streets. They went to the park where Milika's favorite spot was and searched there.

  


Milika started, "Some man." She paused, "Some evil man, came and tried to pickpocket them. My dad tried to stop him, but the guy had a weapon and....killed them." Milika began to stare off again, but her sight was blinded by tears. She silently whispered, "It is all my fault. The reason they are dead, is because of me." She hugged Rin tighter to her. "_I will make sure, on my life Rin, that nobody hurts you." _Milika glanced over at Sesshoumaru, sleeping in all his glory. "_Even though I am weak Sesshoumaru, I will make sure, nothing happens to you either." _

  


Rin finally noticed Milika in her new attire. "Hey Milika, Isn't that Sesshoumaru's clothes?"

Milika broke out of the solemn thought and giggled, "Yeah, it was the only thing I found." She stroke a pose for Rin. "Don't you think I look fabulous, darling?" Rin laughed but quickly covered her mouth, not to awake Sesshoumaru-sama. 

  


Milika still heard a slight smirking coming from the room. She pun quickly around to find, the Lord himself, sitting up in bed, and smiling.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AWE.....he laughed......

Readers ~Awe....

  
  
  
  



	10. Decisions and Desires

Sorry to many, I haven't posted in a while. This was quite a difficult chappy to write. Just to clear something up, Sesshoumaru laughed with a smirk, not a HAHA laugh, but with a smirk. I should have been more clearer. (I was surprised as you when he did that.)

  


Disclaimer~ I will never own Inuyasha........NEVER...except Milika.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


"Sesshoumaru?" Milika gave the youkai lord a questioned looked. "Did we wake you?" Rin was overjoyed that her Sesshoumaru -sama was awake and well. She ran up right next to the bed with bright eyes. "Sesshoumaru-sama! You are okay!" 

  


Sesshoumaru looked at Rin with a soft expression. Very different from his usual cold emotionless one. "Yes Rin, Sesshoumaru will be fine." He ran his talons through her black hair as he said this. Milika smiled at the two figures. Suddenly a sound emitted from her stomach. Rin giggled as she heard the notice. "Is Milika hungry?" Milika nodded her head. "Yeah, Milika hasn't had anything to eat since we got here." Rin took Milika's hand into her's. "Don't worry Rin knows where you can have really yummy food here!" 

  


Rin walked to the door that lead to the hall. Milika followed her lead, but the stopped. She turned around to look back at Sesshoumaru. "Aren't you hungry?" Sesshoumaru shook his head and added, "I am going to stay here. Find Jaken, he will help you." Milika started to headed out the door and shut it behind her. 

  


Sesshoumaru started to get up from the bed when he heard the door open yet again. He hurriedly got back down in his bed. Milika peeked out from behind the door. She looked a him and smiled timidly , "I am glad you are feeling better, Sesshoumaru." He noticed her cheeks started to turn a light pink. Milika quickly directed her head to the floor and closed the door back. 

  


"_That girl. I don't know why, but she is something."_Sesshoumaru quickly realized what he was thinking and erased the thought from his head. He preceded to get up from his bed. He went to get a shirt for himself and drew out one from the chest. As he opened the dresser, he recognized Milika's scent all over his clothes. He inhaled it deeply, until he snapped out of his daze. "_Why is her scent, so.... intoxicating?" _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

  


"Jaken, what is this?" Milika looked at the strange fruit in her hand. She never saw a fruit, well, this purple. Jaken gave the girl an impatient look. "It is fruit which grows in the gardens." Milika looked at the fruit at question, but she saw Rin eating the fruit. She was enjoying it to the last bite. Even licking the juices running on to her fingers.

  


"I guess, if Rin is eating it, I will try it." She bit into the fruit, the juices starting to trickle down her chin. She wiped the stickiness away with her sleeve. "GIRL! It is one thing to wear Sesshoumaru-sama's clothes, but it is other thing is to get them all soiled!" The little imp screeched. Milika quickly put the sleeve down. Rin giggled, "Jaken-sama got all red in the face, when he said that." Milika joined in laughing at the red faced demon. 

  


Jaken gave them both a glare and walked, staff and all, out of the kitchen area, just leaving the two girls to talk. "Mommy Milika." Rin started to speak. Milika turned her head into the direction of the little girl. She continued, "Do you like it here?" Milika, still biting away at the fruit, nodded her head while trying to swallow. "Yeah Rin. I mean, you are like family to me. Rin, you are like a another little sister to me." Rin smiled at Milika's response, then her eyes quickly drew to floor as she asked another question. 

  


"Is Sesshoumaru-sama like family to you too?" Milika stopped eating. She looked long and hard at the fruit , hoping it would help her answer her questions. Milika smirked to herself. "Rin, how do I say this?" She paused for a moment collecting her thoughts. "_ Sesshoumaru .....I really, really care for you. You are like, a another part of my new family, but the thing is, do you care for me also?" _ Milika slowly smiled, "Yes. Sesshoumaru is like family also." Rin gave a smile and said, " Then that means, maybe , Rin, Milika, and Sesshoumaru-sama can be one big family together!"

  


Milika sighed at the thought. "_Being one family, that would be so...wonderful. I wouldn't be left alone ever again." _Rin waved her hand in front of Milika waking her from her daze. "Mommy Milika? You want to go to the garden and find some flowers for Sesshoumaru-sama?" She looked at Milika with an eager face.

  


Milika grinned and started to walk with Rin to the garden. Thoughts began to plague her mind all at once. "_ Does he care for me like I do? No, he doesn't we are different. He keeps saying how he is demon, I am human. He won't accept. Will he? He has taken in Rin after all, he has to feel something." _Milika slowly let go of Rin's hand and started to go in the opposite direction.

  


Rin, startled, ran up to Milika. "What wrong Milika? Why are going that way." Rin tugged at Milika's long sleeve. Milika stopped and looked back at Rin. She knelt down next to her and spoke to her face to face. "Rin, I have to talk to Sesshoumaru-sama. By myself, I need to get some answers." Rin looked into Milika's eyes and realized what she was saying. Rin solemnly nodded. "Rin will wait out here for Milika." She sat herself upon the nearest stone. "Right here. Rin will not move till Milika comes back." 

Milika smiled at the young girl. She quickly grabbed one the strange fruits from the basket. "_He will probably wonder why I am up there. I will just tell him that I thought he might want these."_ With that Milika made her way up the tall marble staircase.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sesshoumaru pondered what to do. He paced the floor with a heavy tread. Debating what, what he, a great youkai Lord should do. "_ Why? Why did this happen? Why did I find the wretched little girl? Why did she bring....her to me?" _He sighed a heavy sigh and glanced out the window. "_Is ..this suppose to happen...is this my fate? To live with......and love humans?" _ He shook his head in disgust. "_Am I to suffer the same fate as, father?"_

Sesshoumaru's mind was made up. He had to get away, and think on the matter. "_If I stay with them, I don't want to think about that....What if I hurt them?"_ That was the last thing he wanted to do to them. Sesshoumaru began to feel inside him, a crueler and darker side of himself, starting to call to him. "_Sesshoumaru, you know what you want to do. Do it. They are just humans. Leave them...or you can be a true demon and do away with them. Why do you need that little girl, Rin? She is just a thorn in your side. And what young maiden, Milika? You know what you want to do to her. Do it. Then you can do away with her to ."_

Sesshoumaru snarled at himself in. He pushed the thoughts, filled with evil and desire, to the back of his head, trying to think clearly. He turned his head toward the ceiling and growled. "_Why is this happening to me? Why are these thoughts coming to my head? Why am I acting like this?"_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Milika stood outside the room, debating when to go in. "_Milika, go in. No, I mean what if he is still resting. What if he isn't resting? Does it even make difference?" _ She then gathered her courage and put her hand to the handle to open the door. Suddenly, she heard a growl come from within the room. "_It's Sesshoumaru!" _ Milika, filled with worry, pushed against the door, with as much force her body could produce. Too much force though. 

Sesshoumaru heard the commotion come from the door. Milika fell into the room. She felt the fruit she was holding close to her, squish beneath as she fell. Milika looked up to see Sesshoumaru, all dressed as if he was about to go somewhere. Milika got up and brushed herself off of the sticky fruit. "Sesshoumaru, where do you think you are going now? You are still have your wounds." She saw Sesshoumaru still facing in an opposite position, not looking at her. He seem to be looking at something else or trying not to look at her.

Milika slowly walked up to him, her bare feet barely making a sound upon the cold stone floor. She placed a soft touch on Sesshoumaru's back. He growled slightly, and she drew back her hand. Still not facing her he began to speak, " Don't do that." Milika, quite confused, asked softly, "What's the matter Sesshoumaru?" 

He clenched his teeth, trying to hold back, "Do you know how much danger you are in, just by standing in this room?" Milika shook her head. "What do you mean, I have to be safe because.....you're here." The words bit at Sesshoumaru's soul. "_She still doesn't get it. I am a demon, and I can hurt you Milika. Don't you realize that?" _ Milika started to back away from the silent figure and made her way to the door, head hung in defeat. "_I guess he doesn't want to talk. I really wanted to at least..." _

She wiped away the silent tears the came from her eyes, not noticing where she was going, she slipped on the bits a fruit that she squashed earlier. She felt the fruit going into her face as she got up. She sat up in the pile of mess, and hung her head and pounded her fists in frustration. "Stupid.!' She went to push herself off the ground, but a familiar grasp came upon her arm.

Milika look up to the same amber gold eyes she had once gazed upon. Sesshoumaru pulled her into an embrace. His only arm tightly wound around her waist. He looked down at her soft blue eyes. She looked back. Milika felt her heart thump faster and faster as Sesshoumaru's face came nearer and nearer to her's. "Sesshoumaru..." Milika's lips quivered as she spoke his name. He whispered back. "Hush...." He felt her tremble in his grasp. Her whole body, shaking as much as it could. He made his move. 

Sesshoumaru placed his lips upon Milika's warm one's. Milika closed her eyes and felt her whole body go numb. Sesshoumaru kept his lips there, until he proceeded to place his tongue in her mouth. Milika felt it, claiming every inch of her mouth as his. He tasted her deeply, tasting the fruit she had been eating earlier, making her even sweeter to taste. Milika slowly reached up and place her hand on his cheek, rubbing it so slightly. She then timidly touched her tongue to his. Sesshoumaru could hold it no longer, his other side had came. "_Take the girl....do as you please."_It seem to say.

Milika felt the sash, holding her whole outfit up, being yanked at. Milika responded, opening her eyes wide in fear. She tried to speak , but his tongue silenced her's. "_Sesshoumaru....please stop...I don't want to.." _But nothing came out. Milika wriggled out of his grasp. She staggered over onto the floor. She laid there shaking. "Sesshoumaru....please don't do this." She saw his gaze reached her. They weren't the same soft amber eyes as before, but almost cold hard violet. 

She saw him walk to the front of her, his eyes glowing almost. He reached down to her, grabbing her violently. "You belong to me, you own me your life.....you are mine." He growled as he got closer to the frightened figure. "Sesshoumaru..." Milika whispered gently, "What is wrong?" A hard smack was heard as Milika's head hit the floor. 

"Don't you ever speak that way to me...EVER!" Milika's eyes filled up with tears once more, with pain, fear , hurt, in each one. Sesshoumaru saw the tears gently flow gently from her eyes. "_If that woman makes another sound..." _Bravely Milika put her palm of her hand up to his face, softly scratching his striped cheeks. "Please stop Sesshoumaru......" Milika began to choke up. 

As soon as it was said, Milika notice his eyes go back to that soft amber. Sesshoumaru stared down at Milika. "_What have I done.....why did I do this?" _ Milika looked up at Sesshoumaru's ashamed face. He look back down at her. "Milika........" His voice searching for the right words. He helped her up to her feet and touched her bruised face lightly. "I am going." He turned to go to the windowed balcony. Milika dazed, ran after him. "Sesshoumaru...wait..I can help you, we can figure out what's the matter." Sesshoumaru continue to stare his way off in the distance. "_Milika, Rin I do this for you, to save you from myself." _ Milika spoke again. "We can ..." Sesshoumaru interrupted her. "There is nothing you are nobody can do. This is me. I act like this, I am a demon." With that he turned around and stared hard at her with his emtionless face, "Like I said, you are in more danger in this room with me than you will ever be." With that he took off for into the distance. 

Milika ran to the windowsill, trying to reach him with her hand. It was too late. She watched, her eyes clouded with tears, as left.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*tearing* WHY????????

Readers~UPDATE NOW GOSH DARN IT! BEFORE WE HAVE MORE SLEEPLESS NIGHTS!!!!

Okay......*sigh* Folks...as you can see, the story has taken a turn. So don't be surprise if the rating goes up.

Till then.,.....HAPPY READING!


	11. Where are you?

A/n~ Gomen nasi, I haven't been able update oh......in like a week or two. I AM SO SORRY! *gets on knees* Just stick with me people! This story will still be going, and since summer vacation is almost here...I WILL BE WRITING LIKE THE DICKENS!

Let me see, I have caused you guys almost a week of sleepless nights. ^.^6 Sorry.

Just to warn you, this is a short little chapter, I am still in the process of writing the next one, I PROMISE THAT WILL BE A LONG ONE! 

  


*To see my disclaimer, look at previous chapters* (I am sooooo tired of that.)

  


Last chapter~ Sesshoumaru lost himself to his darker side and almost...did something "not too nice" to Milika, and HE LEFT! (DARN HIM)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


"Sesshoumaru! DON'T LEAVE!" Milika shouted as she shoot straight up from her bed. She looked down at a sleeping Rin next to her, not even stirring from her dreams. Milika sighed a sigh of relief and laid her head back on the pillow. "_Two days. Sesshoumaru has been gone for two days, I thought maybe he would be back, but....so far I haven't heard a word from him." _She hit the pillow with her fists both in frustration and to make the pillow more comfortable. Why did he leave both Rin and her here? All alone? Wait, they weren't alone, for Jaken was there, but he didn't exactly care for them too much.

  


Rin did not take the idea of her Sesshoumaru leaving very well. She cried in Milika's opened arms when Milika came down alone, telling her the Sesshoumaru was gone. Rin shuttered in her sleep, thinking about that moment in her dreams. She didn't like the feeling she got when she saw Milika's bruised face. Being a curious child, she asked how she got it. Milika only replied with, "I fell." Rin knew Milika was being honest, but not wanting to upset her more, she stopped the questions.

  


Milika softly removed Rin's hair from the path of drool that fell from her slightly opened mouth. Milika rolled back over and face the slightly opened window that provided with fresh night air. "Sesshoumaru..." Milika whispered to the night, "Either you are going to find us or....we are going to find you." She then settled back down to try to get sleep for one night at least.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


"Two days, and we haven't found one clue where she is!" Kagome sighed as she laid back into her sleeping bag. Her and the others, have been looking for Milika ever since Kagome came back through the well with the news of the girl's disappearance. 

  


Inuyasha responded with a growl from the upmost branch of a tree. "I don't know why we just give up. It has been TWO days and I haven't even got a whiff of her's or even Sesshoumaru's scent. Knowing Sesshoumaru he probably has..."

  


"Don't even say it Inuyasha!" Kagome frowned at the hanyou. Shippou curled up closer next to her for warmth. With that, Kagome laid her head down and sleepily watched the campfire.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~

Sesshoumaru watched the two sleeping girls from afar. He looked into the window of the bedroom. He had been there every night since he was gone to watch for any intruders that might come. "_At least their scent won't be so strong from the outside. I can at least watch them sleep." _Sesshoumaru had tried for the past days to rid himself of his dark and lustful thoughts. Even as a battle within his soul raged, he still found peace watching Milika and Rin sleep. So tempted was he, to go to Milika's side as she cried out for him in her dreams. "_I must regain again my resistance for the things that.....I crave most."_ He watched as she pounded her fists and looked dreamily out the window. His breathing, stopped for a second, afraid that she saw him. Slowly, though her eyes came to a close.

  


The moonlight streamed through the window, as Sesshoumaru made his way into the bedroom. So silently, he walked to the edge of the bed, making sure both of the humans were asleep. He saw that Rin had kicked off the covers in her sleep. Sesshoumaru carefully covered her, so warm blankets surrounded her. Rin gave a slight smile in her sleep, Sesshoumaru lightly stroke the young girl's soft raven hair with his claws.

  


Rin, gave a slight frown with her eyes closed, sighed in her sleep, "Sesshoumaru .....sama?" Almost in a breathy whisper. Sesshoumaru's hand stopped, and slowly took it away. She ran a small hand through her hair, and settled back down into the pillow. 

  


Sesshoumaru began to walk back to the window, but the face of Milika, caught his glance. Her face almost looked as smooth as silk, but the bruise upon her cheek, marked her. Sesshoumaru felt a tinge on guilt go through as he saw her face, the face which Sesshoumaru fell for. "_Why is it, I care for her so, but then at the same time , she is the one that causes me to act so, hateful, uncontrollable."_

  


Milika laid there, sound asleep, her mind off somewhere else. She sighed within her dreams, not finding the Sesshoumaru-sama she was looking for. She ran after him in desperation, trying to call his name, but nothing coming from her lips. Unknownly, her eyes became full with tears.

  


Sesshoumaru saw the scene, Milika in front of him, with tears silently flowing from her eyes. He slowly and stiffly got close to her, trying not to inhale her scent. The scent that drove him to the end. He lightly touched his claws to her face, he concentrated, sending soft waves of his healing energy to her face. Slowly the mark disappeared, leaving Milika's face unmarked. "_That should have never happened in the first place." _ He sighed and made his way back out the window. "_I will be back, but I don't know when."_

  


Milika felt a light touch on her cheek and slowly opened her eyes. To her disappointment no one was there. "_I must have been dreaming ." _ She fell back into her deep slumber while a youkai lord watched from the outside.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

*sniffles* Awe...

Readers~ *ready to kill the author* What do we have to do to make you update???? WE REVIEW!

  


Me: And I appreciate that. Don't worry, you'll LOVE the next chapter.

Readers~ We better...

Me: One word.....Hot springs...

Readers~ That is two words.

Me: ^^ I knew that...Thank you all for reviewing and such, I never thought that many people would read my story. 

  


Till later All!

  



	12. The Search Begins

~A very long involved , author's note~ 

_The sky darkened around the cemetery,_ _making it difficult to see in the darkness. The figure trudged on though. Determined. Angry. Just down right sick and tired of this useless waiting for this STUPID HUMAN CREATURE to finish this STUPID story that included himself. _

  


_He then came upon the grave site, _

_In loving memory of _

_Lauren_

_1988-2003_

_"We wish you could have finished."_

  


_"Finally." The figure growled as he raised his sword above the grave and gave it a mighty slash. "Live." The great demon lord softly spoke as the ground trembled beneath. A slightly disheveled girl broke through the earth, yelling at the top of her lungs, "I LIVE AGAIN!!!!!!"_

_Sesshoumaru walked slowly away. "Now finish what you have started." The girl wiped away a tear that ran down her cheek, leaving a glistening path. "I will, FLUFFY SAMA!!!!!" The girl gave a sad cry. "For you." She slowly trudged back to her home, to her computer and began to write......._

  


HELLO MY LOVELY , SPECIAL, and did I say dedicated to the very end readers? I am free from the clutches of death(school in other words) ! I will try to write as much as possible this week and the next and the next.....and so on. BECAUSE THANK GOD ALMIGHTY I AM FREE AT LAST! Thank you ALL for sticking with me! *gives them, "best reader's in the world buttons* There! A present from moi!

  


This is a longer chapter than last, but not as long as the usual ones. I PROMISE , the next chapter will be packed full of goodness. ~.^

  


~Remember, last chapter, the girls missed Sessy in their sleep and he was there.....WATCHING THEM...*sniff* I wish someone would watch me in my sleep.*sniff*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~__

  
  
  
  
  
  


Rin quietly tiptoed outside of the huge castle to the sleeping dragon outside the garden. She slowly petted his head and called out its name, "Ah-un, wake up, it is Rin." The dragon slowly raised one head up then the other, recognizing the young girl's voice. She held out a piece of food for it and silently saying, "You need to eat, cause we need your help." Ah-un took the food from one of its heads and looked at the little girl strangely. "We are going to find Sesshoumaru.", she answered.

  


Milika slowly shut the door behind her, not to wake the sleeping Jaken that was inside the castle walls. She carefully balanced the supplies she gathered in her hands and walked slowly to the dragon. Milika carefully petted Ah-un and said softly, "You want to help us?" The dragon slowly perked up and Milika smiled at the beast. "Of course you do." She strapped the storage sack she gathered on the back of the dragon and helped Rin up on its back. She grasped th reins in her small hands as Milika heaved herself up. She took in a deep breath as she spoke, "Okay, Rin. Let's go.", slowly she trembled as the thought of the high altitude came across her mind. "_Just think Milika, this is all for him. This is for Sesshoumaru." _

  


As Rin shook the reins to get going she smiled as she looked back at Milika, "Rin and Milika, will find Sesshoumaru." Milika smiled back at her and put her arms around Rin and gave er a hug from behind. "Yes, Rin we are." As that was spoken, the dragon took off for its search in the morning sky.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~

The afternoon sun beat down harshly on the travelers coming upon yet another village. The small kitsune yawned a small yawn as he rode on Kagome's shoulder. "Are we goin' stop Kagome?". Inuyasha gave him a stern look. "What do you think ? Don't forget we have to find...that girl or whatever." Kagome was taken aback by what Inuyasha said. He at first didn't accept the idea of going on a wild goose chase for a girl from Kagome's time. Why all the sudden he cared?

  


Kagome smiled at Inuyasha, "I thought you didn't care that much about looking for her, Inuyasha." Inuyasha glared back at Kagome, "Feh, I just want to kick Sesshouamaru's ass when I see him.

  


Kagome frowned at the hanyou as he said this. "Inuyasha, why do you always want to fight with Sesshoumaru anyway?" Inuyasha stared blankly at Kagome. "ARE YOU FREAKIN'STUPID OR SOMETHING?" Inuyasha shouted as Sango and Miroku sighed.

  


"This is the fourth time this argument came up today." Sango shook her head at Miroku's comment. "I am afraid you're wrong houshi-sama. It is actually their sixth. Miroku and Sango to continue to follow the arguing pair.

  


Inuyasha continued his ranting, "He tried to kill us let me see....." Inuyasha counted his fingers, "COUNTLESS of times." Kagome glared hard at Inuyasha. "He didn't seem to want to kill you a couple nights ago, he seemed to have more important things to attend to." Inuyasha snorted, "Like what? Name the thing." 

  


Kagome frowned at Inuyasha, "Like maybe he wanted to save Milika and Rin thing." She stomped ahead at a faster pace. Inuyasha followed after her, "Kagome, you don't know why in the heck Sesshoumaru even keeps them anyway." Kagome looked back at Inuyasha, "What do you mean?" Inuyasha gazed stiffened, "Personally," he muttered the last words under his breath. "I think he keeps them...for his pleasures." Kagome barely caught the last words and winced, "Why do you say that?" Inuyasha shook his head as he spoke, "I just don't see Sesshoumaru, loving ...or even caring about anything like that." 

  


Shippou looked at Kagome with a confused look, "What does Inuyasha mean?" Kagome looked at Shippou with a sad face. "Don't worry about it Shippou." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Milika! Come here!" Rin shouted as she found a great treasure before her eyes. Milika got up suddenly, leaving Ah-un by himself at their little camp site she had made. "Rin!" Milika shoutede as she made her way through the trees. "What is....." Her eyes widened as she found a large body of water in front of her, with steam, slowly coming from the surface. Rin grinned as she looked at Milika, "Hot springs" 

  


Milika slowly touched the surface of the water with her fingers, "It is like an natural hot tub..."Rin nodded in agreement. "You think maybe, mommy Milika, we can take a..?" Rin rubbed her foot in the dirt as she spoke this , curious of what Milika might say. Milika thought aloud, "Well, I certainly need a bath, I reek and you." She turned to Rin and smiled, "You smell like Ah-un." Rin looked at Milika and sniffed the underarm of her kimono. "Ewwww, Rin does smell greatly of Ah-un. She does need a bath." 

  


Milika grinned at Rin. "I will get us some blankets we can use as towels." Rin nodded, "Rin will find some flowers, so we can smell really, really nice for Sesshoumaru when we find him!" Milika smiled at her, "That is an excellent idea, Rin. An excellent idea." The two scampered off to get their supplies.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I promise that I that the next chapter will be funny as heck, and many questions will be answered and....*rambling* 

  


Readers~Just update!

  


^^6 I will......


	13. Hot Springs Findings

~author's note ~

  


I want to first say, I AM SO SORRY, I thought that I would be writing A LOT more, but it seems, that is wrong. I am sorry. The reason why this author hasn't updated in a while was she was PONDERING..how to end the story. (Don't worry , ain't going to end soon , believe me)

  


Another thing- I have reached 50 reviews! That is 50 more than I thought I would get. Okay and one more thing...if you have ANY questions just asked, cause next chapter it will be long AND at the end of the chapter I will answer any lovely questions that has been on your smart peoples minds. 

  


Did I mention you guys are the most patient people I have ever met? ON WITH THE STORY!

To see disclaimer- read previous chapters.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
  
  


Rin slowly stepped into the hot springs warm and refreshing waters very carefully, making sure the water would not be too hot for her or Milika. "Milika! Come on!" Rin then, making a daring move ran all the way back to the bushes and started to run to the water's edge. She then, at the last minute jumped into the water's welcoming arms.

  


Milika startled by the noise walked out of the bushes and saw a little Rin, still fully clothed, jump into the water. Milika sighed at Rin splashing about in the springs. "You know Rin, I think it would be A LOT easier to get clean without our dirty clothes on, you think?" 

  


Rin turned around to face Milika, her little face held a very big grin. "Rin wanted to make sure the water was just right for Milika and Rin though." Milika gave Rin a serious look. "Oh..really that is all?" Rin grew timid and answered, "Rin sorry."

  


Milika laughed and then ran towards the water's edge and jumped in herself. Rin shrieked as Milika made her plunge into the hot spring water, disappearing underneath it. She slowly made her move underwater, swimming ever so carefully popped out of the water right in front of Rin.

  


Rin was now laughing hard as ever when she saw a Milika with all her wet hair all in the front of her face. Milika joined in her laughing as well. "Just make sure next time Rin, to let me test the water as well."Rin nodded her head in agreement. 

  


The suns rays were giving the last light of the day, casting an array of colors throughout the whole forest, giving an almost magical glow. Nothing could happen bad tonight, could it?

  


Milika and Rin continued their playing in the hot springs, finally giving in and also washing up. Milika held her breath deep in as she dunked her head deep underwater to clean out any unwanted dirt that was in there. She rose up quickly , unable to hold her breath no longer.

  


Rin giggled at Milika. "Rin thinks she can hold her breath longer." Milika raised an questioning eyebrow at Rin, "You think you can hold your breath longer than me?" Rin nodded and said quickly , "See." With that Rin took a great big breath and went into the water.

  


Milika smiled and started to count, "One, two , three....." She stop suddenly at three. "_What is that?" _ She squinted her eyes at the opposite edge of the spring and gasped. It laid coiled in a tight ball. Its cold yellow eyes locked on a target. Occasionally, a red tongue will flick out, trying to sense anything its eyes couldn't see.

  


Rin suddenly rose up from the depths of the water below, letting out a big breath as she came up. Milika quickly grabbed Rin with her arm and Rin let out a sudden shriek. Milika put her hand to Rin's mouth as she pointed out to her the creature on the other side of the bank. "_Oh...no. Don't tell me that this is another demon." _ She slowly backed out of the water with Rin in her arms trying not to make any sudden movements.

  


The snakes slowly began to uncoil itself from the tight ball it was in before, carefully making it into the warm water. Milika and Rin stood at the opposite side watching the creature very closely. Milika began to panic. "_ I need to get us out of here, I don't want to find out what exactly that thing can do." _ Rin stood as still as she could be, waiting for Milika to do something.

  


"Rin", Milika whispered in the girl's ears, "I want you to very slowly back away with me okay? Let us try to get back to the campsite where Ah-un is." Rin nodded her head and her and Milika slowly backed away into the bushes. Milika sighed in relief as they safely made their way back. "I thought for a minute we would be in trouble there." Rin grinned, "Rin thought we would be chased or something but we weren't!" Milika sneezed as the cold night air surrounded the two wet girls as they made their way back .

  
  


"A little cold ain't it?" , a voiced hissed through the trees. Rin started to shake in fear and Milika slowly wrapped around her arms protectively. Milika shouted, " Who is there!?" She looked around the trees trying to make out any movements in them. Her heart started to quicken as she heard the voice call out again. "Now why would a couple of humans be in this forest anyways? Perhaps looking for something....or someone?" Milika picked up Rin and started to sprint to their campsite. "Leave us ALONE!", she shouted as she ran quicker through the brush. 

  
  


As they came upon the campsite, where they left Ah-un, Milika's heart stopped. 

Ah-un wasn't there.

Just an gigantic creature that laid coiled before them, slowly making its way toward them.

Milika hugged Rin closer to her, closing her eyes she screamed in last hope. 

"HELP! Anyone!"

  


Milika heard a clang of a sword and opened one eye. White , silverish hair graced right in front of her. Rin asked in awe, "Sesshoumaru?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`*~*~

  


I really shouldn't be leaving you at a cliffy, BUT that is half the fun, waiting isn't it?

*sigh* okay I promise, LONGER CHAPTER SOON!( I have been promising that sucker for a while haven't I?) AHHHHHH!!! This is chapter 13! *hides under ladder* I am scared....

  


Happy reading all!


	14. Meetings and Revelations

^^'Yes....I am still alive people. Just thought this afternoon I would sit down for two hours and ACTUALLY WRITE chapter 14...... Also *points behind her where Sesshoumaru has his whip drawn* ^^' yeah..Mr Fluffy'ims tells me that I have spent tooo much time stalling. SO here is that longer chapter........and I want to thank everyone who reviews..I got pass 50 which I thought would NEVER happen. Hope you people enjoy....^^'

  


Disclaimer: See past chapters......

  


Last chapter: Lovely snake demon came and frighten the girls....is that Sesshoumaru who saved them? ^^"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~

  
  
  


Sesshoumaru silently made his way to his castle, night placing itself in place of day as he did so. Soon he would be able to see them both, the only ones he felt something for..if it was something he felt. He didn't know what was right anymore. After his true nature broke out, making him almost do something horrible to Milika, he was hesitant of seeing them again. Did they want to see him again? After seeing the terror in Milika's eyes...she would never forgive him.

  


Then again......could she?

  


"_If I am to remain this way, every time I feel something for either Milika and Rin, having almost no control over desire and want...they can't be near me any longer. This Sesshoumaru, will not be overcome by these emotions...I shall have no emotions, toward either of them. Like I ever had shown anything." _

  


This would be goodbye, this is the last night he would see them here, the next morning, he would dispose of them somewhere else.

  


"_No,"_ he thought, "_ they have to leave NOW, I cannot let them be a nuisance here any longer."_

  


Instead of his usually nightly watch from the perch of the outside of Rin and Milika's sleeping quarters, he made his way through the front doors of the castle. He rid his face of any feeling to make sure they would leave.

  


He waited for them to come greet him, to be overjoyed to see him, he wanted to see them before they left, but he reminded himself, he must be emotionless, to get the point straight across. Again, nothing came to greet him. 

  


"Sesshouamaru-sama!!!!" A little toad answered. Excited his master had returned, and even more happy to tell what absence there was at the castle now. "Master Sesshoumaru, they left. The humans left!!! You not have to worry about them any longer." Jaken slightly grinned at the remark he had just made to his master.

  
  


Sesshoumaru turned around and face toward the doors he just came through. "Where are they now, Jaken?" The foolish girls had left without saying a word to him. 

  


"I do not know Sesshoumaru-sama, they took off early in the morning and took Ah-Un. Good riddance I say." Jaken thanked the gods it would just be he and his master once more. 

  


It became deathly silent after that, neither Jaken or Sesshoumaru spoke. Sesshoumaru finally broke through, " I am leaving again Jaken, I have some affairs to attend to." With that, the great demon lord made his way out through the doors. He had to find them, before they could find themselves some danger like they always like to do.

~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~*

  


Rin watched as her hero before her, stood in between Milika and herself and the snake. Rin almost was overcame by happiness. He was here! Her Sesshoumaru was here! Rin jumped down from Milika's hold and hugged her savior from behind.

  


Milika could barely make out his silver hair and the dark, but she knew it had to be he. Saving her and Rin, like he always would. She watched as Rin hugged him tight and Milika couldn't hold in her excitement any longer.

  


"Sessshoumaru !", she cried and flung herself as Rin did to his back. Milika began to though, notice something quite different about him. He was wearing red, and he wasn't quite as tall as usual. 

  


Inuyasha was quite surprised one the two girls he was trying to save from this, snake of a demon flung themselves to him. "What in the..." He turn to face the two girls that attached themselves to him. "Why in the seven hells did you call me Sesshoumaru?"

  


Milika looked at Inuyasha in surprise. "You ...you aren't him" Her voice had a tint of sadness to it. Then quickly realized she had her arms wrapped around a half-demon that tried to kill her before. That is when she screamed, " Leave us ALONE!" She grabbed Rin and made a dash to away from the snake demon and Inuyasha. 

  


"Hey ! Wait a sec..you aren't suppose to !" Inuyasha was cut off when the snake demon made a lunge for the two girls. He brought down his mighty Tetsuigia upon the creature's skull , making a diversion so the girls would not be harmed.

  
  


Milika was trying to keep Rin in her grasp as she sprinted into the forest once again. "_Why? Why couldn't have Sesshoumaru save us? Not him." _ A friendly grunt was heard up ahead. Rin smiled wide and shouted, " Look Milika! It is Ah-un, he is okay!" Milika looked and saw the two headed dragon ahead of them, but he wasn't alone. Next to him stood a girl dressed in battle armor with a huge cat looking thing next to her. On the other side of the cat stood a young monk.

  


Milika then recognized another member of the party, with a little fox looking thing perched on her shoulder. She couldn't believe it! It was Kagome! Thank goodness for a friendly face! "Kagome!!!!!" Milika ran towards her in amazement.

  


Kagome was shocked to see Milika running towards her, all well, her clothes were a little wet and with a very happy Rin in her arms. " Milika! You are okay!" Inuyasha came running back behind them , looking a little disheveled after making a little snake demon parfait. " Now, I have one question for you girl...."

  


Milika looked back at Inuyasha, her eyes narrowed at the sight of him. "_I still don't like him, he saved our lives, okay. BUT..he hurt Sesshoumaru. That cannot be forgiven." _

_"_What do you want ?" Milika sounded a little ticked off.

  


Inuyasha glared at the girl in front of his sight, her curly hair still wet , clinging to her shoulders, and she was wearing a outfit he could of sworn once use to be one of Sesshoumaru's shirts. "Why did YOU think I was SESSHOUMARU!?!"

  


Rin blurted out in an honest answer, "You hair, it silverishy color like Sesshoumaru-sama's."

Milika added at the end, " Well, now I can clearly see you are nothing like him now."

  


Inuyasha's temper began to rise form the backtalk this girl was giving him. "What do you mean be that?!??!?!"

  


Kagome shouted at Inuyasha " Just leave her be, Inuyasha! She has had a rough day! Can't you see that?!"

  


Miroku sighed and looked at Sango. " This is going to be a long night. Sango can you please hitch up this , dragon. " He then directed his attention to Shippou. " And Shippou, you can get the firewood." Shippou looked at Miroku , " What are you going to do ?"

  


Miroku smiled slightly. " I am needed of conversing with this, Lady Milika."

  


~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*

  


Milika, Rin, Sango and Kagome all intently stared into the fire as the talked of all that had happen with Milika and Rin. 

  


Kagome looked into the fire and smiled, " You know Milika, if I didn't know any better I think you have a thing for Sessshoumaru."

  


Milika jerked out of her own thoughts and pondered. "_Should I tell them the other stuff. I told them the whole truth, except for all the things that happened between Sesshoumaru and me."_

  


Sango with Kirara in her lap then said also, " You know, maybe Sesshoumaru is just as confused as some of us are. He seems almost as human as us."

  


Milika rested her head on her knees. She wanted to believe so much so. That Sesshoumaru was no different than Rin and herself. Sometimes it seems that way, but other times, when he was fighting, or when that other darker side of him came out of him, he was so unlike them.

  


She then remembered, she didn't care if he was a youkai or not! She loved him for who he was, not what he was. Wait, ......loved?

  


" Yes I do.." She said softly to herself. Sango and Kagome looked at her in surprised. " What do you mean?" Milika smiled at them both , slightly with tears in her eyes. She quickly lifted her sleeve to wipe them and said, "Care about him." She smiled at Rin and said, " He is like family to me, like Rin is. We all together, we are one big family." 

  


Kagome looked a bit shocked and said slowly, " Milika, do you, love him?" Milika looked down at her bare feet and wiggled her toes slightly, trying all to avoid answering this question. "Yes. I love him. Even though he....he .." Milika couldn't finish telling about how Sesshoumaru, how he changed, and how it scared her so.

  


Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippou had just walked back from keeping watch, hearing all of Milika's confessions of the heart. Miroku rubbed his slightly red face and smirked, " No wonder she refused my question." Inuyasha clenched his fists and shouted, " You have been brainwashed! No one could love a killing machine like him! He can't even love! He doesn't love you back! You just satisfy his wants! " 

  


Milika's face cringe and she began to feel great anger and sadness at the same time. " _No, he does care for me and Rin. He doesn't just want me for his sick pleasures does he? Is Inuyasha right?"_Milika felt the tears freely fall from her saddened eyes. She stared hard at Inuyasha and screamed " I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE RIGHT, I LOVE HIM THAT IS ALL THAT MATTERS!!!" Her voice echoed throughout the great forest and everyone looked at her in surprised. Rin looked as shocked as well. Milika was really angry and sad at the same time.

  


Milika stood up and said softly, " I need to go think about this. I think ...you might be right Inuyasha." She quickly ran to a nearby stream and follow it for a while.

  


Kagome started to get up and go after her , but Inuyasha raised a hand, " Let her go Kagome. She needs to think. And there isn't any creatures that can do her harm. Just let her be." Kagome looked up into Inuyasha eyes, they seemed to be serious. Rin watched quietly from the fire as Milika ran away. _"My family, is all leaving me now. Rin will not let that happen to her again!" _ She slowly got up and ran after Milika. No one tried to even stop her. Except for Ah-un who followed her of course.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*

  


Sesshoumaru was walking the dark forest, night surrounded him completely. He had been following the scents of Milika and Rin for awhile now. Still he didn't find them yet. He stopped by a small stream pausing to see if any scent was carried by it. Instead, he heard a screamed voice of a girl, " ....I LOVE HIM THAT IS ALL THAT MATTERS". It was a distance away, but his sensitive ears picked it up as clear as day.

  
  


Milika knelt by the stream and cupped her hands into the cool cold water and splashed it over her face, letting the water and tears intermingle together. She looked at her reflection in the stream, her eyes red from crying so hard. The last time she cried this hard was when she first cried in front of Sesshoumaru.

  


"Sesshoumaru..." She sighed softly. " Why did you leave us? Me and Rin? Why did you leave me?" A figure appeared behind her , calm and cool voice came with it, " I wanted to ." 

  


Milika turned her head quickly and Sesshoumaru looked back at her emotionless as ever. She slowly got up, walked slowly toward him, her bare feet making the leaves crushed below. She came to a stop right in front of him. She looked up with pained eyes and asked, " You wanted to?"

  


Sesshoumaru looked down at her, no emotion painted on his face, he couldn't let anything show through. He had to be straight forward with her. " Yes. I wanted to. I wanted to be left alone. I didn't want you two bothering me anymore. So I left."

  


Milika felt the tears come again. Sesshoumaru said sternly at her , " Stop that. There is no need to cry." As he said this, the words she screamed echoed through his mind. _" I LOVE HIM...THAT IS ALL THAT MATTERS!"_

  


Milika sniffed back the tears and looked him straight into his eyes. Sesshoumaru was surprised to find such strong emotion she had for him in her eyes. Those blue eyes which held so much for him. 

  


Sesshoumaru sighed inwardly and looked at Milika, " You need to go home, back to where you suppose to go. Rin can go with you. You are quite like a mother to her." Milika stared at him and whispered slightly, " ..but you are like a father to her...she would miss you."

  


Milika then collected herself. She needed to show Sesshoumaru how strong she was, maybe if she did that, he wouldn't leave her and Rin. " I guess this is goodbye then." She looked at the ground and back up towards him. She held out her hand to him. " Well goodbye." She waited for him to shake her hand back but it never came.

  


Milika looked at Sesshoumaru with questionable eyes. He looked back at her and said stately, " I know what you want to do, and you certainly aren't wanting to shake my hand." Milika was taken aback. Did he see how badly she wanted to kiss him right now? Just to feel her lips against his one last time.

  


Milika sadly shook her head and said, " You are right....I ...wanted to." She leaned up her head to his, and softly put her lips upon his. She just stood there, not wanting them to say goodby forever, trying to make this moment last.

  


Then a clawed hand drew her in closer to him. Milika wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer also. As Sesshoumaru rubbed his lips against her's in response. He broke the kiss for a moment looking into her eyes, softly he gazed into them. He whispered into her ear, " I am sorry..I couldn't help it." Slowly he kissed the rim of her ear, making Milika shiver. All she could do was to cling closer to him, not wanting to let him go, afraid if she might let go , he would leave her again.

~~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~*__


	15. Desires of a Demon

Peoples, I apologized....SO MUCH ;.; I am so so so so *continues so's for about another 5 minutes* so so sorry ;.;

  


School, is being a poo head -.-' also having a little writer's block didn't help too much either. I wanted to make this chapter longer, but I am contemplating some "things" (you will see what I mean at the end of this chapter) 

  


A BIG HUGE THANKS GOES TO PNKX ^.^V who, has helped me with this chapter QUITE a bit, listening to my ideas and helping me decide what should happen next.

  


Also, this is also dedicated to *hugs Sesshoumaru* MY MR. FLUFFIMS!!!!!!!!!, who has occupied me to school EVERYDAY *squeezes him tighter* he has been my bodyguard, and makes sure this couple -.-' who likes to play kissy lovey dovey crap RIGHT next to my locker making it QUITE difficult to get my school crap, he promises that he will beat their behinds one day ^^;;;.

  
  


(Most of this is kinda more poetic in a sense, AND WAS THOUGHT UP MOSTLY IN MY FRENCH CLASS!!!! ^.^V, merci madame, for making french class so boring and letting this author's mind wonder....)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~...remember...we left off I the middle of some WELL waited for fluffiness..~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
  


The crickets chirped in the night forest, as the frogs gave their last calls of the evening. Two figures in the darkness, so close to one another, hugging, trying to draw one another so close to them, trying to keep together in the darkness that consumed the night.

  


Milika closed her eyes slowly as she felt Sesshoumaru nuzzling the nape in her neck, trying to comfort her, he wanted to let Milika know....he was here ...for her. Sesshoumaru opened his mouth slightly, exposing his sharp incisors, brushing lightly against Milika's exposed throat.

  


His hot, steady breath, could be felt and heard, against her neck. 

  


Steady.

  


Constant.

  


Warm, moist breath.

  


He wanted her, his body craved her, the inner demon, called to Sesshoumaru to complete the act. 

  


To make.......Milika his.

  


His eyes began to slightly turn colors once more, he felt himself start to change...into a demon who wanted nothing more.....than to forever be one with Milika.

  


Milika felt the pace of Sesshoumaru's beating heart began to quicken. Something was wrong, she felt his whole body start to tremble. Milika looked up at him, her eyes filled with worry.

  


Sesshoumaru's bangs covered his eyes, as his head slowly tilted downward. Milika reached up to caress his cheek, but he drew back quickly almost growling.

  


He needed to leave Milika, before he completed acts which he would never wish on her, in his sane state. He hissed through his teeth a warning, hoping she would heed the what he was about to say.

  


" Milika.... leave now. Leave, you are not safe."

  


Milika slightly shook her head and whispered, " No. I am not leaving you again." She cautiously made a step towards him, speaking a little louder, "I want to stay with you, by your side..Sesshoumaru,I..love you. I don't care whatever you are, and whatever you become. I love you." 

  


Sesshoumaru's amber eyes met Milika's loving , tear filled eyes. She wrapped both of her arms around him, burying her head into his chest. Sesshoumaru wrapped a comforting arm around Milika and quietly said, " I don't want for you to get hurt by me." 

  


Sniffling, Milika said, " I want to help you ." She then leaned up her quivering lips up to his, and whispered, "Please..let me."

  


Sesshoumaru felt Milika's heart pounding with uneasiness, she was...willing, to do anything that would help him. Sesshoumaru cringed as another wave of thoughts hit him. "_Make her yours, forever yours. Taint this pure girl, and mark her as yours." _

  


"Milika...", Sesshoumaru quietly whispered into her ear, " I...I.., are you sure, I still....cannot fully control my other side, ....I do not know what it will do to you." He quickly tightened the hug, "Leave, I do not want you harmed...for I..love.." , his words were interrupted, he felt the other side gaining control. He crouched down, trembling, trying to regain his posture, trying to let not the evil uncontrollable, almost wild side be free to , taint , his Milika.

  


Milika, slowly backed away, unsure what to do, she wanted to stay with Sesshoumaru, to be there with him, help him. But, then again, should she listen? Should she obey?

  


Sesshoumaru's rasping breathing , woke her from her train of thought. She heard his words, ragged, he turned his head up towards her, his eyes again filled with that violent violet, " You better run....", he sickly smiled in a twisted run, " You have no idea....what I would do to you." His twisted smile fell slowly as his face contorted into a look of pure pain, he was running out of time, for Milika to get out of there.

  
  


Milika lowered herself to her knees and crawled over to Sesshoumaru, crouching low to a ground. She took in a deep breath a raised a hand softly to his cheek, caressing it. Sesshoumaru ragged breaths still, closed his eyes, but then opened wide once again, and growled. Milika stayed there, her sad eyes looking at him, piercing his wild demon soul, but still not letting him regain his old self.

  


He reached out, and roughly took hold of her shoulder, Milika's body still not moving, her calm was only interrupted by her trembling breaths. He drew her close to him and slowly nuzzled his nose in the nape of her neck, allowing more skin to be shown. 

  


Milika's heart quickened, his hot breath moistened her neck, and she heard a slight feral growl rumble from his stomach. She quietly whispered, trembling in breath, "I...I...love.. you." For a moment, Sesshoumaru's wild eyes regarded Milika's calm blue eyes, with a tear glistening in one of them. 

  


Sesshoumaru looked down, and a strange distorted voice came out, " Forgive me...Milika. Forgive...me....love." Milika's eyes went wide as she heard this, but as she was about to speak back to him, a sharp , painful bite pierced her sensitive neck.

  


She screamed, as the blood dripped slowly , leaving red trails down her neck, while a demon savored her taste.

  


The rustle of leaves could be heard in a distance, as a terrified little child ran, looking for anyone, anyone to stop this.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Yeah..the next chapter we will be seeing some things from Rin's view, and I have decided to, NOT up this rating to an R, it will stay Pg-13 *hears younger reader's cheer* yea, some descriptive stuff next chapter also but, not TOO descriptive....*hears perverted people "Boo!!!"*

  


-.-' It is hard to please everyone.

  


^^;;; Any questions, you can ask me ..


	16. Sensing Danger

........... ;; Heh heh, happy one year anniversary since I updated this...BUT I FINALLY DID IT!!! I apoligize v.v, I got caught up in drama sophmore year, and been exploring my other artistic median of drawing. ;; I am after all taking Art this year . ;;.

Anywho, Gomen nasi ;;.

And a big Komban-wa (it is evening now :3) to all who have decided to read this story , I apoligize for the long wait but..I discovered people still want to hear a ending, don't worry I will write longer chapters, and this story is far from over :3.

so enjoy !!!!

Rin ran as fast as her feet could carry her, stumbling here and there, but trying as hard of she can, running to find help, any help. "_Why would Sesshoumaru-sama...hurt Milika? Why?!"_ She wiped the tears, and continued running, looking for Kagome and the others that were back at the campsite wondering about Rin and Milika.

"I think we should go look for the girls, ",Kagome sighed and started to get up from the fireside. She was suddenly sensed a burst of energy come from the direction from which Milika had ventured to. Kagome went wide eyed and looked sternly into Inuyasha's apathetic face as he flicked a piece of dirt off from his shoulder. "Feh, Kagome why in the seven hells would we,..", then he sensed it too and growled, "That..energy.." Kagome grabbed her bow and nodded. "We need to stop him quickly, who knows, Milika and Rin might be nearby him."

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo looked worriedly into their faces and stared intently back into the flames. Inuyasha let Kagome climb unto his back and turned back to the three. "You guys wait here, the girls might come back. If we arent' back soon, we might need your help. I know I can beat my brother...but I have no clue of this , wild state of his." He then bounded off with Kagome grasping tight to him.

He picked up his speed at once, when he heard a high pitch scream disrupted the night.

To be continued.........


End file.
